


Druhá šanca

by venomPunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Severus Snape nestratí život...len všetky spomienky naň.





	1. Chapter 1

„  To nemôžete myslieť vážne.“

Prechádzal som sa po zaprášenom temnom salóne domu na Grimmauldovom námestí číslo 12 ako divoký vlk v klietke. _Tá irónia_. Už po stý raz som si prešiel rukou po vlasoch, v ktorých sa začali objavovať šedivé pramene, ale ktorých som mal ešte stále dosť na to, aby mi teraz stáli na všetky strany. Moja tvár bola v odraze skla starožitného sekretára strhaná a unavená, uvedomoval som si, ako biedne musím vyzerať, teraz pár dní po splne. Najnovšie jazvy sa ešte nezahojilli, tá predbežne posledná na hornej pere sa práve roztrhla. Nervózne som si utrel krv opakom ruky. Držal som sa svojho biedneho výzoru ako poslednej možnosti ochrany pred svojimi priateľmi, ktorí teraz posedávali okolo mňa, ale napriek tomu som sa cítil horšie, akoby ma súdil celý Wizengamot.

Albus Dumbledore sa tváril odhodlane ako vždy, skrytý za tými svojimi polmesiačikovými okuliarmi vyzeral, ako že vie niečo, čo vy nie. Zrejme to tak aj bolo. Veľmi pravdepodobne.  
Minerva McGonagallová sa pozerala na mňa trochu neveriacky.  
Harry sa tváril neurčito, akože sa nevie rozhodnúť medzi tým, že ma mu musí byť ľúto a nesúhlasom s tým šialeným nápadom. Ron sa tváril zhnusene a Hermiona – och, to snáď bolo zo všetkého najhoršie. Hermiona sa tvárila, že niet iného východiska.  
V kúte stál Sirius a ticho sa pochechtával – nie. _Toto_ bolo to najhoršie.

„ No tak, Sirius-“ pozrela na neho jeho bývalá profesorka transfigurácie  a jej hlas znel vážne.  
„ Prepáčte Minerva, ale príde mi to strašne absurdné.“  
„ Ďakujem,“ kývol som hlavou, možno trošku dôraznejšie, než bolo treba.  
  
„ Pán profesor...Remus,“ ozvala sa Hermiona. „ musíte si uvedomiť, že ten človek prekonal strašnú traumu. Mučili ho- a mrzačili.“  
„ Hermiona, netušil som, že v sebe dokážeš nájsť toľko sympatií k tomu hnusákovi- “ otočil sa k nej Ron. „ Po tom, čo nám navyvádzal – a aj Remusovi! Kvôli nemu musel odísť zo školy, nespomínaš si?“  
Hermiona si zahryzla do pery. Zrejme nenachádzala slová na ďalšiu obhajobu.  Vďakabohu.

Ozval sa však rokfortský riaditeľ.  
„ Remus,  nechcel som sa k tomu znížiť, ale musím to povedať- nerád vidím, že sa obraciaš ku svojim priateľom chrbtom.“

„ Priateľom?!“ namietol som.

„ Jednoznačne. Nevaril ti snáď po celú dobu, čo si na Rokforte učil, protivlkolačí elixír? “

„ Lebo musel, zabudol si dodať.“  
Vedel som, že to nie je pravda, ale nemienil som im to uľahčiť.

„ Nie, nič nemusel,“ namietol rázne Dumbledore. „ Tak isto ako nemusel pre nás špehovať spojencov Temného pána a aj jeho osobne. Nemusel sa ani za cenu ohrozenia vlastného života zúčastňovať na stretnutiach Smrťožrútov a nakoniec – nemusel za cenu početných zranení, ktoré mu spôsobil _Cruciatus_ a straty vlastnej pamäti pre nás získať cenné zoznamy, ktoré už v tejto chvíli zachránili viac než dvesto životov. Aj keď ma mrzí, že sme stratili nášho najlepšieho agenta. Je to pre Rád veľká rana. “

Všetci v salóne zmĺkli, vrátane mňa. Prestal som sa prechádzať. No jasné, dalo sa čakať, že Albus príde s podobným citovým vydieraním.

„ Má pravdu,“ prehovoril potichu Harry. Od neho by som to čakal najmenej. „  V tejto chvíli túži po jeho hlave Voldemort dokonca viac než po mojej.“

Dumbledore vážne prikývol.“ Je zázrak, že vyviazol živý. Aj keď je pravda, že Smrťožrúti dokážu svoje obete nechať nažive _veľmi dlho,_ pokiaľ chcú.“

Nastalo ticho. Sledoval som ich tváre. Dokonca aj Sirius sa prestal uškŕňať.  
“ Nechcem, aby sa mu niečo stalo, nie je to bezpečné - viete kto som,” zmohol som sa na posledný argument, ale za nič na svete by som nepriznal, že mám aj iné dôvody, prečo sa vyhýbať Severusovi Snapovi pokiaľ možno čo najväčším oblúkom.  
  
“ Nemá kde ostať, Remus. Jeho dom vypálili do tla, nemocničné krídlo v Rokforte pre neho nebude bezpečné, akonáhle sa vrátia študenti a verím, že  tento dom by sa so Siriusom a Severusom _zároveň_ stal bojovým poľom.”  
V Dumbledorovom oku zasvietila mala iskrička pobavenia. Ktosi sa uchechtol.  
  
“ Remus, on ťa potrebuje.”  
Díval sa mi rovno do očí a ja som v tej vete začul varovanie. Áno, Albus Dumbledore jednoznačne vedel niečo, čo ostatní v miestnosti nie, a buď budem súhlasiť, alebo to vytiahne na svetlo tu a pred všetkými.  
  
Sklonil som hlavu. Viem, kedy som porazený, zažil som to už toľko krát, ako medzi ľuďmi, tak medzi vlkmi.  
  
“V poriadku.”

 

***

 

Školské chodby boli veľmi tiché. Uvedomil som si, že som tu nikdy nebol mimo školského roku. Šum študentských hlasov som mal pevne zakorenený v mysli ako kulisu k týmto kamenným stenám a bez neho pôsobili... _nemo._ Akoby mi nemali čo povedať.  Kráčal som smerom k Dumbledorovej pracovni a premýšľal, čo bude najnovší vývoj situácie znamenať pre mňa.  _Degradovali ma. Sprosto ma degradovali -_ to som si domyslel hneď, ako v ten večer väčšina členov rádu odišla z Grimmauldovho námestia a ostali sme tam so Siriusom sami. Teda skôr som tam ostal ja a Siriusove posmešky. 

Je koniec mojej užitočnosti, ak vôbec nejaká pre Rád bola. Pravdepodobne ma chcú odpratať z cesty a Dumbledore si vybral ako zámienku tú nešťastnú udalosť so Sever...so Snapom.

Počiatočný hnev už trochu opadol, ale stále som ho cítil kdesi vzadu v hlave ako nejakú vyrážku, ktorej sa nie a nie zbaviť. Dokráčal som s rukami vo vreckách až k oblude, ktorá strážila točité schodisko.  
" Melónový likér," zahundral som a keď obluda uhla z cesty, nastúpil som na schody.

" Ach, Remus...poď ďalej," privítal ma Dumbledore. Jeho pracovňa sa rokmi vôbec nemenila, rovnako ako on.

" Neposadíš sa?"

" Vďaka, ale rád by som to vybavil čo najrýchlejšie. Je pripravený?"

" O chvíľu bude. "

" Fajn."

" Remus, ak je tu niečo, čo by si chcel..."

" Vlastne áno, chcel by som niečo dodať," vyštekol som skôr, ako som tomu stihol zabrániť zdravým rozumom. " Je nejaký dôvod, prečo ste sa rozhodli zo mňa urobiť sprostú _opatrovateľku?_ Je to nejaká premyslená pomsta za to, že som sa odvážil so Severusom niečo mať? Že som ohrozil jeho úlohu? Lebo ak áno, celkom nechápem..."

" Dosť." Dumbledorov hlas bol tichý, ale čnela z neho hrozba. Potom však jeho výraz zmäkol.

" Viem, že si strávil pomerne dosť času medzi vlkolakmi, ktorí nie sú...no, povedzme, že nie sú tak _ľudskí_ ako ty, Remus. To ťa naučilo ostražitosti. Ale rád by som ti pripomenul, že medzi priateľmi tú paranoju môžeš odložiť. Požiadal som ťa, aby si sa o Severusa postaral, lebo si jediný, kto to môže urobiť. A ak je niekto jediný, kto môže, dovoľ mi povedať -  _tak musí._ "

Trochu som sa zahanbil. Sám som si v posledných týždňoch a mesiacoch uvedomoval, že sa stávam popudlivejším, a že nado mnou čoraz viac vyhráva moja vlčia stránka. Boli dni, keď som nevydržal ani sám so sebou. Snáď Snape netrpí už dosť?   
Tá myšlienka ma trochu temne pobavila.

" Prepáčte," povedal som krotkejšie. " Ako je vlastne na tom?"

Dumbledore si povzdychol, oprel sa o roh stola a zahľadel sa do okna. Vyzeralo to na pekný a pekelne horúci augustový deň.

" Dosť zle. Neverím, že má nejakú nádej, aby sa mu spomienky niekedy vrátili. Nie kompletne. Možno si spomenie na udalosť, alebo dve, zopár názvov rastlín, mená...väčšinu zaklínadiel sa bude musieť znova naučiť."

" To je bieda."

" Presne. _Bieda._ "

" Vie o tom? Že si možno nikdy na nič nespomenie?" Snažil sa predstaviť si, aké to asi je, keď sa človek zrazu cíti ako čistý list papiera. Ako prázdna kniha.  _Nikto._ Striaslo ma. 

" Myslím, že to niekde v kútiku duše tuší."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Vedia to._ __  
_Šepotavé hlasy v tme...Som slepý, musel som oslepnúť. Na jazyku cítim krv, chýba mi niekoľko zubov._ __  
_Prečo som tu? Kroky, počujem kroky._ __  
_Prvý záblesk bolesti pocítim skôr, než sa moja zmučená myseľ stačí dať dokopy po pár hodinovom spánku. Vybuchne v myriádach drobných svetiel a ja sa znovu ocitnem na prahu smrti._   
Nie. Oni mi nikdy nedovolia tú hranicu prekročiť.

 

Stál som pri okne a pozeral sa von na rozľahlé pozemky, po ktorých bežali tiene mrakov.  Tá žena – _Poppy –_ mi povedala, že som tu strávil viac než pätnásť rokov ako učiteľ.  
_Fajn.  
_ Tú informáciu som jednoducho pripísal na zoznam vecí, na ktoré si tiež nespomínam. Na vrchu toho zoznamu svieti (údajne) moje meno – Severus Snape. Neznie mi zvláštne, ani známo, ani nechutne, ani ako hudba, ani ako škrípanie nechtov po tabuli.

Pred troma dňami, keď som sa prebral z dlhého spánku prerušovaného len krátkymi zábleskmi nepríjemných vízií, za mnou prišiel starý muž, ktorý povedal, že je mojim priateľom. Keďže mám stále pravú ruku v obväzoch, na chodenie potrebujem paličku a nemal som mu ako uniknúť okrem možnosti, že vyskočím z okna, tak som si ho musel vypočuť.

Nie som úplne bezradný – pamätám si  pár bezvýznamných vecí z detstva, pár ľudí, ktorých by som iste nevedel osloviť meno, viem čítať a písať, mám aké také povedomie o našom - čarodejníckom svete.  
  
Ten muž – _Albus Dumbledore,_ mi povedal akúsi story o mojom živote, ktorej som z časti odmietol uveriť. Príliš fantaskné a nereálne. Mohla to byť pokojne lož, či úryvok z nejakej knihy (mimochodom – dosť hlúpej).Všimol som si, že sa šikovne vyhýba tomu, aby mi vnútil nejakú citovo zafarbenú spomienku. Hovoril neutrálne a vecne.  
Nakoniec mi vložil do ruky prútik a požiadal ma, aby som ním mávol.  
Urobil som to a z jeho konca sa rozprskli zelené iskry. Trochu ma to vyľakalo, ale ten muž položil ruku upokojujúco na moje zdravé predlaktie. Zdalo sa, že ho to potešilo.

Potom ma nechal osamote, aby som ten príbeh vstrebal. Celý život – koľko? Štyridsať rokov zhrnutých v pár vetách asi ako nekrológ. Akurát, že som bol stále nažive. 

Táto miestnosť bola prázdna, odkedy som sa zobudil. Boli tu dva rady postelí s bielymi prestieradlami a moju samotu rušila len Poppy, ktorá mi nosila lieky a teplú polievku, pravidelne kontrolovala moje zranenia (ako som k nim prišiel bol príbeh sám o sebe), a tvárila sa ustarostene (čo bola zrejme náplň jej práce).

Ja som sa netváril nijako. Necítil som nič. Necítil som nič, keď mi povedala, že je nádej, že sa mi pamäť vráti. Necítil som nič, keď mi povedala, že sme boli priatelia. Neusmieval som sa. Nemračil. Bolo tam len dlhé, tiché nič, zatiaľ čo vonku sa striedali noc a deň a ja som počúval ticho v tejto prázdninami umlčanej škole.

Keď už slnko takmer zašlo za horizont, dvere sa otvorili.  
Vošla Poppy, ktorá niesla na podnose moju dennú dávku liekov, nasledovaná tým mužom, ktorý ma navštívil po mojom prebudení – Albus Dumbledore, riaditeľ tejto školy. Za nimi šiel mladší muž, mal husté špinavo hnedé vlasy, v ktorých už bolo badať prvé šedivé pramene, ostražité oči a tvár poznačenú niekoľkými starými jazvami...a niekoľkými novými, tak ako ja.  Bol oblečený inak ako tí dvaja, ktorí mali na sebe dlhé habity zdobené vyšívaním. Tento mal na sebe jednoduchú muklovskú košeľu a nohavice z manchesteru, ktoré vyzerali dosť obnosené.  
Nevedel som, kto to je.

„ Severus-“ oslovil ma Dumbledore a ja som si len ťažko zvykal, že to meno patrí mne.  
„ Toto je Remus Lupin,“ predstavil mi mladšieho muža, ktorý mi neisto kývol. Zdalo sa, že nevie, ako sa má tváriť.  
„ Súhlasil, že môžeš zostať u neho, kým sa nezotavíš zo zranení.“

„ Kto je to?“ spýtal som sa, lebo pocit, že som vydaný na milosť neznámym ľuďom sa ma zmocnila s novou intenzitou.

„ Boli sme...kolegovia,“ prehovoril ten muž. Hlas mal trošku chrapľavý a všimol som si vrásky v kútikoch očí. Necítil som z neho priateľstvo, tak ako z Dumbledora. Pocity boli to jediné, na čo som sa teraz mohol spoľahnúť a zúfalo som sa ich držal.  
  
„ A kedysi aj spolužiaci – aj keď nie z rovnakej fakulty.“  
  
Táto škola sa delí na fakulty- jasné.  Prikývol som.

„ Tak, je na čase, aby ste išli. Poppy, máte všetky Severusove lieky?“ obrátil sa najstarší čarodejník s otázkou na ošetrovateľku.  
  
„ Elixír na bezsenný spánok, elixír proti bolesti – veľmi silný, niečo na rany, povzbudzujúci odvar..“ vypočítavala Poppy všetky fľaštičky, ktoré mala v malej krabici.  
  
„ To všetko si mimochodom pripravil ty,“ poznamenal Dumbledore smerom ku mne. V jeho hlase som začul niečo...hrdosť?  
  
_Jasné, učil som elixíry. Len mi to pripomeň, že teraz nie som schopný spomenúť si ani na jedinú prísadu, ktorú som do nich dal. Skvelé, ďakujem._ __  
Sarkazmus bol zrejme súčasťou mojej osobnosti, ktorá sa nedala vymazať. Čoraz viac som mal chuť odpovedať na otázky hryzavými odpoveďami, ale nevedel som, či si to môžem dovoliť.  
Sledoval som, ako tie lieky jeden po druhom miznú v batohu toho... _Remusa?_   
To meno mi niečo pripomínalo. Tak isto ako Albus. Alebo Poppy. Neboli to však ich mená, bola tu ešte nejaký iná informácia, ktorá akoby sa skrývala pod temnou hladinou mojej pamäti, ktorá bola teraz zamrznutá ako čierne sklo a rovnako nepreniknuteľná.  
  
„ Tvoje veci by už mali byť tam. A Remus, máš všetko?“  
Prikývnutie.  
  
„ Prepojil som kozub tu na ošetrovni s tým v tvojom dome hop-šup sieťou. Len pre tento prípad, nikto o tom nevie. Keby sa niečo dialo, môžeš sem Severusa ľahko dostať. “  
Ďalšie prikývnutie.  
Ja som absolútne netušil, o čom to ten starec rozpráva. Čo by sa malo diať?  
  
Potom hodil do slabého ohňa v krbe za hrsť niečoho, čo nabral z misky na rímse a plamene vyšľahli vysoko v jedovatej zelenej farbe.  
„ Tak poď-“ povedal Remus.  
  
„ Č-čo?“  
  
Povzdychol si.  
„ S tebou to bude ešte ťažké. Daj mi ruku.“  
  
Urobil som to. Čo iné mi ostávalo. Mal teplú, mozoľnatú dlaň.  
  
Posledné, čo som zahliadol bola Poppy, ktorá sa na mňa povzbudivo usmiala.


	3. Chapter 3

Po tom, čo som si v Albusovej pracovni vypočul, čo všetko s ním robili, bol som pripravený na čokoľvek– že to bude zlomená troska. Ešte zatrpknutejšía a sarkastickejšia než zvyčajne. Bol som pripravený na modriny, podliatiny,  zlomeniny, na slepú nenávisť. Ale nie na toto – na tú  _ prázdnotu  _  v jeho očiach. Akoby ho niekto vygumoval. 

_ Obliviatus _ to nebol, takže ostávalo jediné – musel si to urobiť sám, či skôr jeho myseľ. Jednoducho vymazala všetko, čo bolo príliš bolestivé. 

Jeho tvár zdobila na rozdiel od mojej len jedna jazva – tesne nad obočím. Pod pravým okom mu pozvoľna bledla modrina. Na chodenie potreboval paličku, o ktorú sa ťažko opieral a  jednu ruku mal stále v obväzoch – ale ja som vedel, čo sa pod nimi ukrýva.  _ Ten hnus, vďaka ktorému sa už navždy radil medzi svojich mučiteľov.  _

Namiesto čierneho kabáta a košele, či snáď habitu, ktoré obvykle nosil v škole, mal len jednoduché čierne nohavice a zašednutú košeľu, cez ktorú mal obyčajný muklovský sveter neurčitej sivej farby. Všimol som si, že je trochu vychudnutejší, než zvyčajne, no vlasy mal čisté. 

Keď sme vypadli z  oveľa menšieho krbu v mojom minuatúrnom domci, ktorý som si vybudoval v korune obrovského dubu, hlboko v lesoch, ďaleko od akéhokoľvek ľudského obydlia, zvedavo sa okolo seba rozhliadol. Nie pohŕdavo či podozrievavo. Len... zvedavo.

„ Tak- hm..“ odkašľal som si. „ Toto je obývačka a tamten kút slúži na varenie-“ ukázal som do vedľajšej miestnosti na malú staromódnu kuchynskú linku, sporák a dres. Zmestil sa tam aj malý stôl a dve rôznorodé stoličky, tam som si zvykol jedávať. Doteraz sám.   
  
Snape prebehol pohľadom po starej pohovke a knižnici naplnenej zmesou kníh po mojich príbuzných, ktorí sa zaoberali väčšinou štúdiom bylín a mojich, ktoré boli veľmi rôznorodé - od zábavnej muklovskej literatúry až po zväzky pojednávajúce o love čiernych mágov.    
Nehovoril nič.

Zaviedol som ho po vŕzgavých schodoch, ktoré sa vinuli stredom domu okolo kmeňa do malého podkrovia a po očku som sledoval, či nepotrebuje pomoc, ale zvládol to aj s paličkou. Nechcel som rozhodne skĺznuť k tomu, aby som ho začal ľutovať.   
Len urobím, čo je treba a hotovo.   
  


“ Toto bude tvoja izba. Nie je to nič moc, ale hádam ti postačí -” zaviedol som ho do jednej z dvoch miestností na poschodí. Bola to podkrovná kutica, do ktorej sa ledva vošla posteľ a bielizník, ale mala dosť veľké okno s výhľadom cez vrcholce stromov na šíry les. Nepovedal som mu, že som túto miestnosť bol nútený pristavať priamo pre neho, keďže som tu nezvykol mávať hostí, a že držala pokope len vďaka čarom. Vedľa postele stál veľký cestovný kufor a na posteli menšia kožená taška.    
“ To sú tvoje veci - Dumbledore ti zbalil všetko, o čom si myslel, že by si to mohol potrebovať..”   
  
Snape podišiel k lôžku, ktoré malo byť jeho a otvoril veľký kufor.  Nahliadol som mu cez rameno. Bolo tam oblečenie, knihy, prenosná súprava na prípravu elixírov. Nič zvláštne.   
Nevidel som mu do tváre, ale vytušil som, že sa kyslo uškrnul.   
„ Vďaka,“ povedal jednoducho a ja som nevedel, či tie slová patria mne, alebo sú jedovato adresované Albusovi. Tá druhá možnosť sa mi zdala pravdepodobnejšia.   
„ Dolu je ešte kúpelňa, nie je to nič moc, rozhodne nie ako na Rokforte,“ povedal som a potom som si uvedomil, že zrejme videl len umývareň v nemocničnom krídle.Nechcel som, aby to znelo, že sa stále ospravedlňujem za svoju chudobu. Bolo to otravné už aj pre mňa.   
„- ale postačí, “ dodal som.„ Vybaľ si a potom zíď dolu, začnem s večerou.“

 

*

 

Prehraboval som sa vo veciach, ktoré mali byť moje.  
Zrejme mám záľubu v čiernej...a v knihách s obskúrnymi názvami. _Tisíc zázračných bylín a húb..._ no to sa mi tu uprostred divočiny rozhodne zíde. _Obscurus – pojednanie o temných mágoch v dvadsiatom storočí, Liečenie drobných poranení – prútikom proti modrinám, Dejiny Rokfortu..._ prehraboval som sa tých zväzkoch, ktoré mi nič nehovorili. Rád by som vedel, či som si písal denník, ktorý by isto veľa vecí objasnil...ale potom ma napadlo, že ako dvojitý agent, ktorým som údajne bol (a dobrý) by si len ťažko zapisoval nejaké svoje domnienky a postrehy do zápisníka, ktorý by nechal len tak hocikde povaľovať. Ak taký denník existuje, je iste dobre ukrytý až do doby, kým sa mi nevráti pamäť.Zrejme som nebol dosť inteligentný na to, aby som pomyslel na možnosť, že v sebaobrane... _zabudnem._  


Unavený som odložil paličku a sadol si na posteľ. Rozhliadol som sa. Na strope som videl drevené trámy, ktoré podopierali strechu. Bolo tu príjemné teplo a pachy, ktoré mi nič nepripomínali. Bol to zvláštne upokojujúci pocit.  Podkrovná spálňa bola zariadená jednoducho, až sparťansky – posteľ, bielizník. Nočný stolík a lampa. Jediným farebným kúskom bola deka na posteli, ktorá mala zvláštne vzory v temnej zelenej farbe.    
Veľkým vikierovým oknom prenikalo mäkké svetlo západu slnka- vyzrel som von. Nekonečný les ťahajúci sa všetkými smermi, kopce a svahy.    
_ Výborné.  _   
„ Severus?“ ozvalo sa z prízemia.   
Uvedomil som si, že to je moje meno a vybral som sa opatrne po vŕzgajúcich schodoch dolu.    
  
Vinuli sa okolo kmeňa stromu, ktorý dom niesol. Dolu bola len jedna okrúhla miestnosť, ktorej stredom kmeň prechádzal a delil ju na polovicu. V jednej časti bola zrejme niečo ako obývacia miestnosť s kozubom, z ktorého sme pred chvíľou vypadli- steny väčšinou pokrývali police s knihami alebo vitrážové okná, rôznorodý nábytok a nejaký starožitný muklovský vynález, ktorý vyzeral ako obrovský kalich nejakej exotickej rastliny pripojený k zvláštnemu zariadeniu pod ním. V kúte bola zriadená miniatúrna pracovňa  - dosť veľký starý stôl a na ňom rozložené papiere a nádoby s ceruzkami a štetcami... _ takto tu trávi čas? Kreslením? _ Nemal som zatiaľ veľmi čas prizrieť sa jeho výtvorom, lebo som sa ponáhľal do kuchyne.

Remus práve prikryl neveľký hrniec  a položil ho na sporák. Na kuchynskej linke boli zvyšky zeleniny, nôž a vrecká s koreninami. Kuchyňa mala malé okno nad dresom, z ktorého bol výhľad na neveľkú lúku pod domcom. Remus mávol prútikom a pod hrncom sa zjavil oheň.  _ Nie je oheň trošku nebezpečný v dome na strome? _   
Opatrne som podišiel k stolu.    
  
Absolútne som netušil, ako sa mám k tomuto mužovi správať. Nedával najavo žiadne srdečné priateľstvo, ale ani nebol vyslovene otrávený, že ma tu musí trpieť. Bol zvláštne vyrovnaný, ale tušil som, že sa za tou – pomerne divoko vyzerajúcou – fasádou skrýva nejedno tajomstvo.  Nemal som ani poňatia, či s ním nejaké zdieľam. Pri tej myšlienke ma nevysvetliteľne zamrazilo na zátylku. 

Remus sa otočil.  
„ Stále ako duch, hm?“ poznamenal, ale nevyzeral prekvapený, že ma tam vidí stáť.  
„ Sadni si, jedlo bude za chvíľu – dáš si čaj? Alebo radšej víno? “  
„ To víno by možno bodlo.“  
Otočil sa a vybral zo skrinky fľašu. Otvoril ju a nalial do nerovnakých pohárov mne i sebe. Potom si sadol oproti mne.  
_Ach...a teraz niečo príde._ __  
__  
„ Pozri...Severus,“ oslovil ma krstným menom a mňa napadlo, či to náhodou nedostal príkazom.  
„ Albus je toho názoru, že by som ti to nemal zatiaľ hovoriť, ale teraz si pod mojou strechou a ja si myslím, že by tu mala panovať úprimnosť, ak máme spolu vydržať.“

Hrniec na sporáku za ním začal bublať. Pohrával si s pohárom jantárovej tekutiny medzi svojimi hrubými prstami. Skĺzol som pohľadom k svojim. Boli štíhle, pravý opak.

„ Neboli sme priatelia,“ začal znovu, ale nepozeral sa na mňa. Jeho tvár i vlasy pozlátilo svetlo z lampy, ktorú rozvietil nad stolom. Všimol som si strnisko na jeho brade a aj to, že okrem očí, má vrásky aj okolo úst. Čakal som.   
„ ...neviem čím sme boli, ale stáli sme...ešte stále stojíme- na jednej strane. Proti tým, čo ti to urobili.“   
Kývol hlavou ku mne a obsiahol celú moju terajšiu biednu existenciu.   
„ A pomohol si mi- nejeden krát. A tak teraz ja pomáham tebe. “ Uzavrel, akoby si to skôr chcel obhájiť sám pred sebou, ako predo mnou. Napil sa.    
Urobil som to isté. Víno bolo dobré – silné a teplo sa mi rozlialo v hrudi.    
„ S čím?“ spýtal som sa.   
„ Hm?“ pozrel na mňa spýtavo. Všimol som si, že jeho obočie je o stupeň tmavšie než jeho vlasy.   
„ S čím som ti pomohol?“   
Jeho pohľad znovu klesol a potom uhol doľava. Keď ho znovu zdvihol bola v ňom akási tvrdosť.    
„ Som vlkolak, Severus. “   
  
Nič mi to nehovorilo. Mal by som sa báť? Je to choroba? Podľa toho, ako sa tvári zrejme smrteľná.   
„ A ty ako učiteľ elixírov si bol viac než schopný pripraviť mi odvar, ktorý mi moje...každomesačné trápenie, uľahčil.“    
Viac nepovedal.

Napil sa znovu a vstal, aby skontroloval pokrm na sporáku a nechal ma s mojimi myšlienkami na to, akú som mal asi na také niečo motiváciu, samého.    
_  
Takže tak je to – žiaden altruizmus. Len splátka služby. To dávalo zmysel._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Slnko už stálo vysoko a po čele mi začali stekať kvapky potu. Neskoré leto aj tu v hlbokých lesoch začínalo byť neznesiteľné. Vzadu za domom som mal na rovnom kúsku zeme v tieni obrovského dubu, na ktorom sedel môj dom, malú bylinkovú a zeleninovú záhradku. Nebola taká opulentne zarastená magickými rastlinami ako sklenníky v Rokforte, ale snažil som sa. Rád som sa o ňu staral ručne, muklovsky, miloval som dotyk zeme medzi prstami, vôňu lesného kompostu. Jediné kúzlo, ktoré som na ňu kedy použil bolo odpudzujúce – aby lesnú zver nenapadlo urobiť si medzi bylinami a kríkmi bobuľového ovocia hostinu.  Pomaly som sa prepracovával vytrhávaním buriny k druhému koncu, keď som zrazu pocítil, že ma niekto pozoruje. Utrel som si pot z čela a okamžite si uvedomil, že som si tam urobil šmuhu od hliny.

Severus tam stál,opierajúc sa o paličku,  na sebe tradične – čiernu košeľu i nohavice, vlasy mu padali okolo unavenej tváre. Keď bol v tomto stave, bolo ťažké sa k nemu správať chladne.  Akoby to bol celkom iný človek.  Takýto by bol, keby sa jeho život uberal iným smerom?  Keby nestratil priateľstvo Lily a nevytvoril si nepriateľské puto so _Záškodníkmi?_ Bolo v ňom to semienko zatrpknutosti vždy?  
Nerád som si zas a znova uvedomil, že tie negatívne pocity k nemu boli vybudované umelo, pod vplyvom nešťastných udalostí, na ktoré som si nechcel spomínať. Len mi to dávalo pocítiť, aký som bol potom slabý a bezmocný voči udalostiam, ktoré by sa s privretými očami dali označiť za šťastné. Pre mňa rozhodne šťastné boli. Aspoň na chvíľu.

Včera sme po večeri spoločne lúštili Poppin predpis o užívaní liekov. Prekvapilo ma, akú veľkú dávku elixíru na spanie mu predpísala. Tiež som ho čas od času užíval, ale vždy som mal ráno pocit, akoby po mne podupal troll. On vyzeral podobne. I keď už bolo takmer desať hodín, vyzeral, že vôbec nespal.  
Aj keď som celú noc načúval jeho pokojnému dychu z izby oproti, až kým mňa samého neukolísal k spánku.

„ Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil som ho.

„ Je niečo, čím by som mohol byť užitočný?“  
Pozrel som sa na neho, na jeho zranenú nohu, ruku a neschopnosť použiť prútik na čokoľvek zložitejšie než _Vingardium leviosa._  
  
„ Mal by si odpočívať. V knižnici mám nejaké knihy  a viem, že Dumbledore  ti tiež nejaké pribalil. A nemal by si schádzať po rebríku - nevezmem si na zodpovednoť, ak spadneš a dolámeš si ešte aj zvyšné kosti.“

Nezdalo sa, že je s odpoveďou spokojný. Rozhliadol sa čiernymi očami po malej záhrade i lese, ktorý ju obklopoval.  
„ Rád by som sa prešiel. Aspoň trochu. Už skoro týždeň som zavretý vo vnútri.“

To by ma tiež nebavilo, ale jeho problémy s chôdzou ma znepokojili.  
  
„ Pôjdem s tebou.“

*

Svah za domom nebol príliš strmý, ako som predpokladal. Čerstvý vzduch mi robil dobre.  
Stromy tu vyzerali prastaré, obrastené machom a papradie siahalo do výšky pása.  
I keď by som bol radšej sám, Remusova prítomnosť mi nevadila – nesnažil sa ma podopierať, alebo pomáhať mi, len sa zdržoval dosť blízko na to, aby ma zachytil, keby som padal.  
Väčšinu času sme mlčali.  
Čo poviete človeku, ktorý si nič nepamätá? O čom sa s ním budete baviť?  
  
Vychutnával som si slnko prenikajúce cez koruny stromov, vôňu lesa, zvuky, ktoré vydával.  
Bol koniec leta a ja som cítil nejakú neurčitú spomienku na letá, ktoré som kedysi prežil - v šťastnejšej dobe môjho života. Nejakým šiestym zmyslom som cítil, že toto obdobie roka sa mi kedysi veľmi páčilo - stála za tým nejaká ťažko uchopiteľná nostalgia.  
Chtiac -nechtiac som si však musel v tom celku uvedomovať aj Remusovu prítomnosť - zvláštnym spôsobom ma upokojovala, načúval som jeho krokom,  dychu, cítil som, ako sa na mňa ostražito sem-tam pozrie. A veľmi jasne som si uvedomoval aj jeho vôňu - zemitý pach záhrady zmiešaný s mužským potom, to bolo niečo, z čoho sa mi stavali do pozoru vlasy na zátylku.  
Rád by som si nahováral, že je to preto, lebo je vlkolak - tvor, ktorý je napoly neľútostným nočným lovcom, a keby som na neho narazil v nevhodnú dobu, dokázal by ma bez mihnutia oka roztrhať - ako mi nezabudol zdvorilo vysvetliť hneď v prvý deň po večeri. Napriek tejto jeho zvieracej podstate to nebolo napätie z prítomnosti nebezpečenstva, čo som cítil.   _Cítil._  
Po prvý raz, odkedy som sa prebral  v nemocničnom krídle tej školy, som cítil nejaké hlbšie emocionálne pnutie.    
Zrejme som počas pobytu na nemocničnom aj lôžku zoslabol viac, než som čakal. Ani len po polhodine chôdze som si musel sadnúť na veľký balvan obrastený machom, ktorý sa od neho rozbiehal do všetkých strán ako mäkký koberec, po ktorom tancovali fliačiky slnečného svetla. Strom s Remusovym príbytkom ani čistinu na ktorej stál, už vôbec nebolo vidno.  
  
„ To som bol vždy taký zdochliak?“ povzdychol som si a narovnal si zranenú nohu pred seba.  
„ Neuveriteľný“  odvetil Remus, ktorý sa zastavil neďaleko s rukami vo vreckách. Na perách mu pohrával jemný úsmev, ktorý však hneď zmizol, akonáhle som sa na neho pozrel.  
„ Teda – nikdy si moc nevychádzal zo školského areálu, pokiaľ sa pamätám. Zdržiaval si sa väčšinou v podzemí – vo svojom laboratóriu alebo učebniach.“  
„ To vysvetľuje tú nezdravú bledosť.“  
Všimol som si to ráno v zrkadle a potom – v porovnaní s opáleným Remusom som vyzeral ako tri dni stará mŕtvola.  
„ Povedz mi o mne viac-“ vyzval som ho, pretože som vytušil, že má dobrú náladu.

Zahľadel sa na mňa a zamyslene si zahryzol do pery.  
Toto by nemal robiť.  
  
„ Úprimne? Vždy si bol neuveriteľne mrzutý. Všetkých okolo si častoval jedovatými poznámkami. Nevynechal si ani jednu príležitosť,  ak si mohol niekoho spražiť, nezáležalo na tom, či to bol študent alebo kolega.“

„ No, to sa mi dá ťažko vyčítať, pokiaľ som bol- ako to hovoril Dumbledore? _Agent na druhej strane._ Tí nemávajú veľa priateľov.“  
  
Remus zamyslene prikývol. „ To je pravda. Lenže ty si bol taký, odkedy som ťa poznal.“  
  
„ Aha – v škole.“

„ Áno, v škole,“ prisvedčil a odvrátil zrak. Sledoval les, načúval jeho zvukom s vlčou ostražitosťou. Ja som však vedel, že tam nikoho a nič necíti. Boli sme dokonale sami.  
  
„ Mali by sme sa vrátiť. Už bude obed.“

Prikývol som.  
Napriek tomu, že hneď prvý deň mi oznámil, aký ku mne chce byť úprimný, teraz Remus Lupin niečo jednoznačne skrýval.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Prešili takmer dva týždne a ja som si ešte stále nezvykol na prítomnosť niekoho cudzieho v dome. Zhoršoval to aj fakt, že moje zmysly boli ostrejšie, než mal hocikto iný mimo zoologickej záhrady. Nikdy tu so mnou takto dlho nikto nebol. Zo všetkých síl som sa snažil zabrániť tomu, aby moji priatelia vedeli, kde presne sa tento dom nachádza, nemienil som nič riskovať.   
Samozrejme Dumbledore - ako vždy - dokázal šmahom prútika zmeniť všetky moje zámery.   
  
Snapova prítomnosť však nebola nijako extrémne rušivá. Trávil dosť času vo svojej izbe a ja som stále pomerne často odchádzal za záležitosťami rádu, takže niektoré dni sme sa videli až večer. Tak ako dnes. Vrátil som sa z dvadsaťštyrihodinovej služby a chcel som len jediné - zvaliť sa do postele a nevedieť o svete. Premiestnil som sa pod dom, presnejšie pod jeho predsieň a mávol prútikom, aby sa rozvinul striebristý povrazový rebrík. Vyšplhal som po ňom hore. Okamžite ma do nosa udrela vôňa nejakého lahodného jedla.    
  
Vstúpil som do obývacej izby a zahliadol Severusa v kuchyni. Bol som tým mierne zaskočený - nikdy nedal najavo, že by mal záujem podieľať sa na prácach v kuchyni a ja som to od neho ani nevyžadoval.    
“ Ach - Lupin.” Stále ma tvrdohlavo oslovoval priezviskom. Niekedy pred dvoma dňami odložil paličku a vyzeralo to, že sa už dokáže celkom dobre pohybovať aj bez nej. 

“ Severus?”   
Vynoril sa z kuchyne so zásterou okolo bedier a niekoľkými škvrnami na šedom tričku. Čierne vlasy mal zviazané dozadu, zrejme aby mu nezavadzali pri práci, čo zároveň zdôrazňovalo veľkosť jeho nosa. Bodlo ma mi srdci, keď som si spomenul, že už som ho takto raz videl - pri inej príležitosti, zdalo sa to ako v inom živote…a aj bolo. Bolo to v živote Severusa Snapa, ktorého som kedysi poznal - nie muža, ktorého som mal teraz u seba v kuchyni.   
“Skúšal som variť,” oznámil mi s krivým úsmevom.  
  
“ Skúšal?” spýtal som sa opatrne a šiel za ním. Vôňa neprezrádzala žiadne závadné prísady.  
  
“No...nepamätám si, že by som to niekedy vedel, ale vzhľadom na to, že som bol profesor elixírov,”   
namietol a zdvihol pokrievku na malo kotlíku, “- myslím, že niekde treba začať.”   
  
Nahliadol som do kotlíka - bublal tam podľa vône i vzhľadu naprosto dokonalý guláš.   
“ Guláš?”   
  
“ Recept som našiel v tamtej knihe, kam si ich zapisuješ- ”ukázal na obchytaný zošit, kam som si skutočne zapisoval nie príliš náročné recepty jedál, z ktorých sa jeden mohol najesť aj niekoľko dní.   
  
“ Žiadne čary?”   
  
Zavrtel hlavou a vrátil pokrievku na miesto. “ Nechcel som zatiaľ riskovať. Prestrieš?”   
  
Prikývol som  a stále trochu ohromený som vybral nerovnaké taniere a príbory.   
  


Guláš bol skutočne vynikajúci a tak som Severusa pochválil. Zatváril sa kyslo.  
“ Len večera,” pokrčil ramenami. Videl som, že ho niečo trápi. Vzhľadom na okolnosti sa nebolo čomu čudovať, ale bol som rozhodnutý ho aspoň trochu rozptýliť.  
  
“ Všimol som si, že práve čítaš _Dejiny Rokfortu -_ videl som tú knihu v kresle pri kozube.”  
Zamyslene si založil ruky pred ústami a pomaly prehltol sústo, ktoré mal práve v ústach.  
  
“ Pravda. Do ktorej fakulty si patril?” vypálil nečakanú otázku, oči uprené na mňa.  
Toto mu teda ostalo. Schopnosť neochvejne ísť až na dreň veci.  
  
“ Čo by si povedal?” odložil som s úsmevom lyžicu.  
Nechcel som pred ním zbytočne vyťahovať nezhody, ktoré sme medzi sebou mali. Len nech na ne príde sám. A časom možno príde aj na to, ako ich šikovne obísť.  
  
“ Čo by si povedal?”  
  
„ Netuším – možno Bifľomor?“  
  
„ Ako si na to prišiel?“ zasmial som sa. Toto mi vravieval často James aj Sirius. Nemysleli to nijak zle. Tak isto ako teraz Severus.  
  
„ Si pokojný a tichý – ale keď na to príde, dokážeš bojovať s omnoho väčším zvieraťom, napríklad vlkom.“   
_Neuveriteľne bystrý._ __  
  
„ Si tiež skromný a pracovitý – dá sa na teba spoľahnúť. “

Toto bol zrejme spôsob, akým Severus hovoril  _ dôverujem ti. _   
„ Teší ma, že si to o mne myslíš.“   
_ V skutočnosti je veľa vecí inak. Bol by som rád, keby sme si jeden o druhom mohli vždy myslieť len takého pekné veci... _ __  
  
„ Takže to nie je pravda?“ spýtal sa Severus konverzačne, keď si naberal ďalšiu lyžicu.   
  
„ V skutočnosti som z Chrabromilu.“   
  
„ Odvážný a čestný-“ zamumlal si pre seba Snape.   
__  
Kiež by.  __  
  
„ A čo ty? Do ktorej fakulty si podľa teba chodil ty?“   
  
Na chvíľu sa zamyslel, bezmyšlienkovite prechádzal prstami drsnej drevenej doske stola.   
  
„ Bolo by pekné, keby to bol Bystrohlav-“ začal a potom sa usmial, akoby si na niečo spomenul.   
„ – ale nerobím si ilúzie o svojej inteligencií. Nanajvýš Slizolin.“   
  
Doširoka som nad tou dedukciou otvoril oči.   
„ Ako to?“  _ Zaujímalo ma to.Severus  Snape a nie je hrdý na to, že patril do Slizolinu? _   
  
Pozrel na mňa tými svojimi bezodnými temnými očami.   
„ Obávam sa, že moja túžba vlastniť a vládnuť vždy prevládla nad túžbou  _ vedieť. _ “   
  
Zahryzol som si do pery a chvíľu sledoval jeho prsty.   
„ Vieš, nemyslím si, že práve toto bol ten dôvod - “   
  
„ Takže je to pravda.“   
  
„ Áno ale- pozri,“ vzdychol som si. „ faktom je, že odtiaľ vzišlo mnoho temných mágov.  Na druhej strane, chodil tam i sám Merlin.“   
Severusove oči sa rozšírili.   
  
„ Zrejme si tam ešte v tej knihe nedošiel, ale je to tak – traduje sa, že najmocnejší zo všetkých čarodejníkov chodil práve do Slizolinu.“   
  
„ To je povzbudivé,“ odvetil skleslo.   
  
„ Áno, to teda je. Nezáleží na tom, k akej veľkej moci sa dostaneš, ale ako s ňou naložíš. Ak môžem hodnotiť – toto je veľkou súčasťou aj tvojho života. Teda aspoň toho, čo som z neho mal šancu postrehnúť.“  Uvedomil som si, že to je pravda - ako málo viem o tomto mužovi, a skoro všetko sprostredkovane. A ako málo času nám bolo dopriate.   
  
Severus chvíľu len tak sedel, ale potom si náhle vošiel rukami do vlasov a pár prameňov sa mu z chvosta uvolnilo. Nahlas vzdychol a zašepkal „ _ Nenávidím to – že si nemôžem spomenúť. _ “   
Toľko k mojej geniálnej snahe rozptýliť ho. Predtým než sme si sadli k večeri bol takmer veselý...bezprostredný.   
Teraz mi pripomínal toho mladého chalana, ktorým býval v škole. Dostávali ho do tohto stavu pravidelne aj Záškodnící? Trpel našou vzájomnou nenávisťou, schúlený osamote v nejakom zapadnutom kúte slizolinského podzemia? Náhle mi prišlo ľúto – nie jeho, ale toho, ako sme sa k nemu správali – a že som  _ neurobil nič, aby... _ __  
Tento pocit sa ku mne cyklicky vracal, akoby som sa ho nikdy nemohol zbaviť úplne. Mal som ho v škole ako študent, potom znova, keď som sa ta vrátil ako učiteľ a teraz zase...teraz, keď je Severus u mňa doma, odkázaný na moju pomoc. Nič na ňom nezmenilo ani tých pár mesiacov, kedy…   
__  
Natiahol som ruku a dotkol sa tej jeho, aby som ju povzbudivo stisol. Nikdy som nebol dobrý v týchto veciach. Zachvel sa a prekvapene na mňa pozrel. Chvíľu sme si navzájom pátrali v očiach, po nejakom záchytnom bode, ktorý by vysvetlil zmätok, ktorý sme obaja pocítili.   
„ Prepáč-“ ospravedlnil som sa zachrípnutým hlasom, ale nevedel som, za čo sa vôbec ospravedlňujem.   
Či za ten dotyk, alebo za tie roky, keď sa musel cítiť stratený a osamelý, za to, že som taký nemožný, alebo za všetko dokopy.   
  
Vstal som od stola v poslednej zúfalej snahe zahnať chmúrnu náladu. Bol som síce unavený, ale vedel som, že ak hneď odpochodujem do postele a nechám ho tu samého, bude sa trápiť a ja nezaspím vďaka výčitkám, ktoré sa mi znovu vyroja v hlave ako nenažrané kobylky.   
“ Tak poď.”   
  
Zvedavo na mňa pozrel.   
  
“ No tak,” usmial som sa na neho krivo. “ Bola to skvelá večera a treba ju nejak zavŕšiť.”   
  
Možno bolo to, čo som sa chystal urobiť chyba, ale možno to bola aj cesta, ako Severusovi otvoriť cestu k spomienkam - tým lepším v jeho živote.   
Zašiel som do obývačky a on ma nasledoval. Muklovský gramofón mohol mať tak milión rokov, ale slúžil dobre. Vybral som jednu z platní, vložil ju na miesto, priložil ihlu a klepol po ňom prútikom.   
  
Severus ma ostražito pozoroval.   
“Na čo to je?”   
  
“Hudba, Severus, musíme nejak osláviť skutočnosť, že už nepotrebuješ paličku.”   
  
Ozvali sa prvé tóny známej muklovskej piesne z tridsiatych rokov. Chytil som Severusa za ruku a skôr než stihol zaprotestovať, skončil v mojom náručí.   
  
“ Lupin, čo to do p...”   
  
“Šš, len sa nechaj viesť - musím poznamenať, že som vynikajúci tanečník. V prázdninovej škole _ Kúzelných tancov madam Flatleyovej  _ som bol za hviezdu.”   
  
Severus sa uškrnul, ale nechal ma, aby som ho svižne viedol po starom ošlapanom koberci. Nepovedal som mu, že to bolo zhruba v čase, keď som mal štrnásť rokov a teraz nemám veľa šancí precvičiť si svoju pohybovú zdatnosť na tomto poli.   
Chvíľu sme blbli v rytme big-bandového hitu, až kým sa Severus so smiechom nezvalil na starú podnožku. Jeho smiech bol takým zriedkavým zvukom, takým nečakaným a osviežujúcim, že na mňa zapôsobil ako  _ patronus _ a čokoláda dokopy. Cítil som sa...šťastný.    
  
“ Dosť, už nevládzem!”   
  
“ Dobre, nebudem ťa mučiť, ja už tiež nie som najmladší,” súhlasil som a stíšil gramofón. Sadol som si do kresla a ovieval sa minulotýždňovým výtlačkom _ Denného Proroka. _ Keď pieseň pomaly tíchla a náš tep sa ustálil, Severusova tvár trochu zvážnela.   
  
“Je toto….bežné? V čarodejníckom svete?”   
  
“ A čo? Tanec?” uchechtol som sa.   
  
“ Nie...tanec medzi dvoma mužmi.”   
__  
Aha. __  
  
“ Bežné nie. Ale nie nevídané.”   
  
“ Lupin... _ Remus,  _ môžem sa spýtať...”   
  
“ Nie Severus.” Vedel som kam mieri.” Na tú otázku ti neodpoviem, pokiaľ nenastane čas a ty si nespomenieš __ aspoň na niečo. ”   
  
Možno ten tanec nebol až taký dobrý nápad.   
  
“Ale-”   
  
“ Vravím nie. Viem, že je to frustrujúce a je mi to ľúto, ale nemôžem. Nechcem tvoje spomienky nijako ovplyvňovať.”   
  
S tými slovami som vstal.   
  
“ Umyjem riad. Vďaka za večeru, bolo to výborné.”   
  
To boli posledné slová, ktoré sme si v ten večer vymenili. Niekedy jednoducho katastrofe nezabránite, nech sa snažíte akokoľvek.   



	6. Chapter 6

Bol večer a Remus mi pomáhal s odstraňovaním starých obväzov, pretože som sa chystal do sprchy. Opieral som sa zadkom o umývadlo, zatiaľ čo mi opatrne odmotával jemnú tkaninu z ruky. Rany sa hojili dobre, už nebudem potrebovať ďalší preväz. Jazvy prekrývali obrazec na predlaktí - bolo to umne vyhotovené tetovanie. Nemal som pocit, že som ten typ, ktorý by také niečo nosil, ale čo ja o sebe vlastne viem...Remus si všimol, ako si obrázok lebky a hada prezerám.  
" To je znamenie, ktoré ti dala...druhá strana," vysvetlil mi, keď zmotal starý obväz a odložil ho na umývadlo. " Kedysi si k nim skutočne patril. Je to znak oddanosti. Teda aspoň myslím."  
  
Nebola to príjemná predstava. Mal som pocit, že je to podobne idiotský nápad, ako dať si vytetovať meno svojej momentálnej lásky...naivné a hlúpe. Ja som skrátka taký určite nebol. Nie som...

" Ako to viete?" spýtal som sa náhle. " Že som prešiel k vám? Že som nedonášal na vás druhej strane?"

Chvíľku som študoval Remusovu tvár. Pozeral sa na mňa, akoby niečo zvažoval.

" Albus ti verí," povedal nakoniec.

" A ty?"

Remus sklonil zrak. " Albus ti verí," zopakoval, " a to mi stačí."

Uvedomil som si, že to nie je práve odpoveď, ktorú som chcel počuť. Ale čo som vlastne čakal?  _Nie som naivný._

 _"_ Zvládneš sa osprchovať sám?"

Prikývol som. Keď sa za ním zavreli dvere, mal som pocit, akoby niečo medzi nami zamrzlo na mŕtvom bode. Od toho večera, kedy ma vyzval k tancu uplynuli už dva dni, ktoré Remus zádumčivo trávil nad svojimi kresbami a sotva na mňa prehovoril. Nenútil som ho do toho, aj keď by som rád vedel odpoveď na otázku, ktorá mi od toho večera vŕtala v hlave.   
Bolo medzi nami niečo? Podľa jeho správania by som povedal, že áno... a že to neskončilo najlepšie.  


Vyzliekol som sa a vošiel do sprchy. Moja myseľ sa po prvý krát zatúlala k myšlienkami tohoto typu.  _Zrejme som nebol ľudomil, ale...dotýkal sa ma vôbec niekedy niekto? Ako milenka...či, keď už na to príde, milenec?_ Z mojej pamäti na mňa hľadela len temnota, ktorá nerozumela otázke. Pri poslednom slove mi pred očami znovu naskočil obraz Remusa. Moje myšlienkové obvody boli zdá sa ešte príliš malé na to, aby ponúkali nejaké rozsiahle asociácie. Nechal som horúcu vodu, aby mi stekala po chrbte a oprel som sa čelom o obkladačky.   
Myslel som na to, akú farbu majú jeho oči...ako tmavý lesný med. Myslel som na tvar jeho brady, keď sa zriedkavo usmeje, na vrásky v kútikoch očí, na strnisko, ktoré je o dva stupne svetlejšie, než jeho vlasy, na zlatavé chĺpky na jeho silných predlaktiach. Aké sú asi na dotyk? Ako voňajú?  
_Zrejme ako toto mydlo z verbeny...._ _Verbena, železník, Herba verbenae  (syn. columbariae), bez pachu, horkastej chuti. Používa sa do elixíru proti vyčerpanosti a bolesti hlavy, povzbudzuje..._

Zarazil som sa s rukou na počiatočnej erekcií. Spomenul som si!  
_Výborne pán profesor, spomenuli ste si na využitie jednej byliny._  
Je to začiatok, oponoval som tvrdohlavo. Potešilo ma to.   
Lenže môj penis sa nevzdával a pripomenul mi, čo mi tú spomienku privodilo. Predstavil som si, čo by sa dialo, keby bol nahý Remus teraz so mnou v sprche...a vrchol náhle nebol ďaleko. 

Zadýchane som sa oprel o stenu a nechal som vodu, nech zo mňa zmyje mydlo, ejakulát aj moje masturbačné predstavy. 

_Nie som naivný._


	7. Chapter 7

Sedím v kuchyni za stolom a v rukách drvím šálku s horúcim čajom. Nemám kam uniknúť, aj keby som sa rád ochránil pískajúcim čajníkom alebo škrípaním zubov.  
Vďaka môjmu vlkolačiemu sluchu viem celkom presne, čo sa v kúpeľni deje.  
Moju príliš živú predstavivosť umne dopĺňajú spomienky - skutočné, aj tie, ktoré som si sám iniciatívne vykonštruoval.   
  
Počúvam pravidelné pohyby a výdychy nosom, ktoré by ste len ťažko začuli, keby ste nestáli hneď vedľa neho v sprche...  
Netrvá to príliš dlho. Potreby tela poznám príliš dobre a tomuto sa nedá vyhnúť, rovnako ako hladu, smädu či bolesti. Nemalo by ma to trápiť.   
__Ale trápi. A vzrušuje.  
  
Skôr než sa sprcha vypne, konečne sa odhodlám, vezmem bundu a vypadnem von do noci.  
Najťažšie sa znášajú veci, ktoré si musíte odoprieť.  


	8. Chapter 8

 

Dni plynú. Nemám záujem sledovať kalendár, aj tak sú pre mňa všetky takmer rovnaké. Moje zranenia pomaly blednú a ja premýšľam, čo sa stane, ak sa celkom uzdravím a pamäť sa mi nevráti. Snažím sa na to myslieť ako na nový začiatok,  ale nedarí sa mi do tej myšlienky vložiť ani kvapku optimizmu.

V jednej z kníh, ktoré som mal zabalené v kufri a ktorá pojednávala o čarovných tvoroch som narazil na zaujímavú kapitolu: „ _Na hranici ľudskosti– problematika druhovej definície vlkolakov_ “. Celkom obšírne vysvetľovala postavenie vlkolakov v čarodejníckej spoločnosti (dosť biedne) ale skrátene aj všetky poznatky, ktoré o nich čarodejnícka veda zozbierala. Dozvedel som sa, že človek, ktorý sa stal vlkolakom prežíva každý mesiac utrpenie, ktoré ho na pár nocí – zbaví jeho ľudskej podoby a mysle. Úplne na konci tej state bola zmienka aj o protivlkolačom elixíre, pomerne zložitom odvare zo žltej prilbice (aut. Damocles Belby), ktorý v človeku tlmil _vlka_ a nechával vlkolakovi jeho ľudskú myseľ aj počas splnu.  
  
Pocítil som úplne iracionálnu pýchu, ktorá ma však hneď prešla, akonáhle som si uvedomil, že teraz nie som schopný namiešať ani len elixír proti kašľu (ak také niečo existuje).  
Od tej chvíle v sprche sa mi už žiadna spomienka nevynorila.

Čo sa stane, až nastane ten čas?  Odíde Remus z vlastného domu, len aby ma uchránil pred sebou samým? 

Nevedel som si ho predstaviť ako vraždiace monštrum...jednoducho nešlo. Zvlášť nie po minulej noci.

 

Večer som neužil celú dávku lieku na spánok bez snov. Bol som unavený, ale po tom elixíre som sa celý deň cítil mizerne, nemohol som ani zaspať ani byť hore. Mal som naivnú nádej, že možno túto noc ma nebudú prenasledovať nočné mory. Mal som také noci...ak bol deň pokojný a ja som užil dostatok liekov proti bolesti, spánok prichádzal ľahko a bol hlboký a osviežujúci.   
Nie tak túto noc.   
Počul som krik. Pamätám sa, že som sa zobudil na - krik a buchot na schodoch.   
Náhle sa vo dverách mojej izby objavil Remus so sviečkou v prenosnom lampáši. Uvedomil som si, že som kričal ja.  
" Si - si v poriadku?" Remus bol zadýchaný ako bežal po schodoch hore ku mne. Kývajúci sa lampáš vykresľoval na jeho tvári zvláštne tiene a prehlboval jeho vrásky.  
" Ja...v poriadku, len zlý sen."  
Ruky sa mi chveli ako zaslúžilému alkoholikovi a tak som ich rýchlo skryl pod prikrývku. Remus napriek tomu vošiel do izby, odložil svetlo na nočný stolík a priložil mi dlaň na čelo.  
" Celý horíš...a tvoje tričko-"  
Mal pravdu, bolo celé premočené.   
Nahol sa nad nočným stolíkom a z krabičky, kde boli moje lieky vybral jednu fľašku.  
" Nie Remus, ja..."  
Samého ma prekvapilo, ako to znelo zúfalo. A vystrašene.  
Chvíľu sa na mňa pozeral, fľašku zvieral v ruke, akoby sa rozhodoval. Potom ju pomaly vrátil nazad do krabice.   
" Tak dobre, vyzleč to, lebo prechladneš." Ukázal na moje tričko.   
Váhavo som ho poslúchol. On sám si začal rozopínať opasok.  
" Č-čo to robíš?"  
" Ostávam tu s tebou. Nechceš elixír? Fajn. Presvedčím sa, že budeš mať pokojný spánok aj bez neho."  
Nohavice aj s opaskom padli na zem. Remus v tričku a trenírkach vliezol ku mne do postele skôr, než som stihol zaprotestovať.  
Natiahol sa k nočnému stolíku, aby sfúkol sviečku. Nastala tma.  
Zaujímavý vývoj situácie. Vzhľadom na to, ako zareagoval na to, keď som sa ho spýtal či sme spolu niekedy...  
Zrazu ma objal, akoby to bola tá najprirodzenejšia vec na svete. Akoby som do toho ohybu medzi jeho ramenom a hrudníkom vždy patril.  Pocítil som na čele jeho dych.   
Načúval som mu, zatajoval som ten svoj, len aby som mohol vnímať, ako sa mu hrudník dvíha a klesá. Cítil som z neho mydlo a zeminu a ...mokrú srsť?  
_Spomenul som si._

  
_Amortencia - najmocnejší elixír lásky na svete._  
_Študenti na mňa zvedavo hľadeli, ale ja som vedel, že za tými ich - poväčšine -tupými tvárami to vrie. Mlátili s nimi hormóny, najmä dievčatá boli pripravené zapísať si recept do posledného detailu, aby hi mohli podstrčiť - momentálne vydeseným chlapcom..._  
_"  Vie niekto, čo je pre tento elixír charakteristické? Čím sa odlišuje napríklad od erotoxie?"_  
_Ani jedna ruka sa nezdvihla. Typické._  
_"Pane?"_  
_Žeby zázrak v škole čarov a kúziel?_  
_" Áno slečna Podmoreová?"_  
_" Každému vonia inak - podľa toho, čo danú osobu priťahuje", vyrapotala ryšavá bifľomorčanka._  
_"Presne tak - päť bodov si zaslúžite."_  
_V triede to prekvapene zašumelo. Rád ich uvádzam do rozpakov._  
_Nahol som sa nad svoj kotlík a nadýchol sa vône amortencie. Tá vôňa ma zasiahla ako rokforstký expres...to...to je nemožné._  
_Nedal som na sebe nič poznať a mávol som prútikom, takže na tabuli sa zjavil recept. Študenti sa ihneď pustili do práce._  
_Znovu som sa nenápadne nahol na svoj - bezchybne pripravený - elixír._  
_Nie...žiadna vôňa ľalií. Žiadna vôňa jari na brehu rieky, žiaden dievčenský pot...teraz tam bol- les. Áno, jasne som rozoznal vôňu Zakázaného lesa. Zem a staré drevo. To bolo najvýraznejšie. Niekde sa však do toho zamiešal čaj a pletený sveter,mydlo s verbenou, prach a ...čokoláda? Iste. Tú sladkú vôňu by som spoznal hocikedy._  
_Aj toho, koho mi táto zmes vôní evokovala._  
_Krivý úsmev, strnisko, zdvihnuté obočie, ahoj severus, drsné dlane a....NIE!!!_  
  
  
Celkom jasne som si spomínal na ten šok. Ako drvivý dopad asteroidu. Ako sa to stalo? A kedy pre Merlina?  _Bol to rok, kedy sa vrátil učiť..._  
  
Ozývali sa vo mne spomienky na staré emócie, podivne vzdialené. A predsa - Remus teraz ležal vedľa mňa a objímal ma, jeho dych bol pokojný...jeho prítomnosť upokojujúca.   
Bolo tam niečo. Niečo medzi nami bolo.  _Niečo..._  
  
  
Nevedel som, kedy spomienka prešla v sen. Nočné mory sa v tú noc už nevrátili.


	9. Chapter 9

Ako sa blížil spln, bol som čoraz nervóznejší.    
Mal som už pripravené opatrenia, ktoré urobím, akonáhle budem cítiť, že to na mňa ide.  _  
_ Bolo riziko nechávať tu Snapa samého, ale nikto z Rádu nemal čas na to, aby na neho dohliadol. A ja som rozhodne nemal chuť na to, aby som sem priviedol niekoho ďalšieho. 

Mohol som ho odviesť do Rokfortu - to bola jedna možnosť. Ale nechať študentov, aby ho zahliadli v tomto stave? Za to by sa mi  _ profesor Snape  _ nepoďakoval. Nápad nechať ho na Grimmauldovom námestí zaváňal vraždou s viac ako dvoma obeťami. Trpko som si pomyslel, či z tohto človeka bude ešte niekedy ten mrzutý vyrastený netopier, na ktorého nenávisť a nepredvídateľné zmeny nálad som zvyknutý  a všetko sa vráti do normálu. Všetky možnosti, kým sme my dvaja mohli byť sa vrátia do ríše spomienok, kam patria a mne sa uľaví.   
Lenže takto - keď Severus nevedel rozlíšiť minulosť a prítomnosť...  
  
Nemal som dôvod príliš sa obávať , že ho tu niekto nájde – nikto – ani len Sirius – nevedel, kde sa môj domov nachádza. Bolo to jedno z mojich prvých opatrení. Nemal som záujem na tom, aby sa tu niekto – _ ktokoľvek – _ objavil a najmä nie v nevhodnú mesačnú fázu. 

Bol tu však jeden problém, ktorý len ťažko zvládal v Severusovej prítomnosti a tým bolo moje narastajúce libido – vlk vo mne si jednoducho nechcel dať pokoj. Väčšinou sa to dalo vyriešiť jednoducho, -kým som žil sám. Istý čas som užíval aj jednoduché utlmujúce elixíry, ktoré som si dokázal namiešať. Ale teraz – v tomto miniatúrnom domci nebolo veľa miest, kde sa dalo zašiť a vybiehať do lesa zakaždým keď... Severus bol príliš bystrý na to, aby si to nevšimol.  
  
_Crutiatus_ ho pripravil o znalosti, ale nie o talent. Jednoduché kúzla znovu zvládol v priebehu prvého týždňa.  Bol nesmierne všímavý a ja som sa pristihol pri tom, ako rád pozorujem jeho sústredenie, keď sa snaží správne mávnuť prútikom...akoby sme boli znovu v škole a ja som dostal možnosť napraviť všetky svoje chyby.  
  
A možno to tak naozaj bolo. S narastajúcim mesiacom som však nemal možnosť hlbšie skúmať túto myšlienku -alebo akúkoľvek inú myšlienku, než tú, ako ohnem Severusa cez stôl a...  
  
Zúril som a nemohol som sa dočkať času, kedy to bude za mnou.


	10. Chapter 10

Ako sa blížil spln, Remus vyzeral čoraz ostražitejší.  
Napriek tomu sa mi stále venoval – pomáhal mi s dávkovaním liekov proti bolesti, varil mi posilňujúce bylinkové zmesi podľa mojich vlastných receptov, ešte z čias, kedy som nebol takéto nemožné nemehlo.   
I keď sa nesprával inak ako zvyčajne, cítil som aký je napätý a že na bežné úkony potrebuje viac energie. Tiež sa mi viac vyhýbal – dával si pozor, aby sa nedotkol mojej ruky, keď mi podával tanier pri večeri a nikdy sa ku mne nepriblížil na menej ako meter. Všimol som si, ako často zatína zuby.

Vedel som, že to nie je mnou, ale blížiacou sa premenou.  
V ten večer zišiel dolu oblečený len v starých plátených nohaviciach, ktoré mu na páse držala hrubá šnúra. Jeho hruď, trup a ramená boli pokryté desiatkami drobných i väčších jaziev, rôzne starých a tvoriacich na jeho opálenej pokožke zvláštne mapy nikam. Bol svalnatý a šľachovitý a v tvári sa mu zračilo očakávanie nadchádzajúceho utrpenia.

„ Severus,musím teraz  na pár dní...odísť. Zvládneš to tu sám?“ bol zvláštne formálny.  
  
Prikývol som, snažiac sa udržať oči na jeho tvári.  
  
„ Tak fajn, nebudeme z toho robiť vedu. Keby sa niečo dialo, kozub je stále napojený na ten v nemocničnom krídle v Rokforte a prášok je v tamtej miske.“  
  
Pokúsil sa usmiať a potom sa pozrel von, na zapadajúce slnko, ktoré sa vnáralo do vrcholcov stromov na západe. Úsmev mu z tváre zmizol a on mi náhle pripadal oveľa starší.   
„ Tak, zatiaľ-“ kývol mi a vybral sa k dverám.  
  
Ani neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo, ale vyskočil som z kresla a dvoma dlhými krokmi som bol pri ňom.   
Chytil som ho za predlaktie – pokožku mal horúcu, akoby mal zvýšenú teplotu, či skôr akoby jeho žilami pulzoval čistý oheň. Všimol som si kvapôčky potu na jeho spánkoch.   
Pozrel sa najprv na moju ruku a potom aj na mňa.   
„ Budem tu, keď sa vrátiš.“   
  
Možno som mu len chcel nejako oplatiť jeho pohostinnosť a láskavosť. Neviem, či toto bol dobrý spôsob, ako to urobiť, ale žiadny iný mi v tej chvíli nenapadol.    
Po tvári mu prebehol úsmev ako letný blesk, prikývol a zliezol po rebríku dolu. Pozoroval som ho z okna, ako odchádza do západu slnka. Sledoval som jeho svalnatý chrbát, keď kráčal k lesu, kde sa ešte otočil a zamával mi.  
  
Možno to bol nakoniec správny spôsob.   



	11. Chapter 11

V dňoch splnu mesiac vychádzal skoro po západe slnka a ja som si musel švihnúť. Keď som odcházal, Severus sa so mnou rozlúčil – a mňa jeho dotyk pálil na pokožke viac, než mesačný svit.  
Keď som zašiel do lesa, odmiestnil som sa. Nebol som úplne pokojný pri predstave, že ho tam nechávam samého, ale bolo to lepšie, než riskovať.  
  
V posledných dňoch pred premenou som s ním nemohol vydržať. Jeho vôňa ma doslova nútila slintať– a nebolo to prvý raz. Lenže kedysi som mal možnosť od tej vône ujsť. Schovať sa vo svojom kabinete, alebo zdrhnúť dediny k Trom metlám a sprášiť sa pod obraz boží.  
  
V tých časoch ešte pre mňa pripravoval elixír   a mne sa pocit úľavy  spájal s jeho vôňou: trochu ako zatuchnutý suterén hradu, trochu ako byliny a čaj, trochu _ako..._ a pod tým všetkým bola jeho vlastná vôňa, intenzívna na zápästiach, vo vlasoch, v rozkroku. Už vtedy som sa jej nemohol nabažiť – nemohol som si pomôcť ale _nikto_ mi tak nikdy nevoňal. Vtedy by som radšej zomrel, než by sa to mal Snape dozvedieť. Ešte aj teraz sa usmievam nad svojim bláznovstvom.

Myslel som na neho, keď vyšiel mrazivý septembrový mesiac.

Od bolesti to však nepomohlo.

   
***

 

Podľa state v  _Zázračných tvoroch_ získaval vlkolak svoju dokonale vlčiu podobu len na jednu noc v mesiaci – avšak pár nocí pred i po nej bola premena čiastočná – hoci vyzeral (takmer) ako človek, jeho myseľ bola príliš postihnutá na to, aby vydržal v ľudskej spoločnosti. Kniha odporúčala úplnú izoláciu po dobu piatich dní.  
  
Predstavil som si Remusa, ako leží schúlený v lese niekde pod stromom a snaží sa sám sebe neublížiť...alebo má možno nejakú svorku, kam sa uchyľuje? O tom sa v knihe tiež písalo – niektorí vlkolaci sú spoločenskí a tvoria svorky, iní sú ako vlci samotári. Presne ako ľudia. Podľa mňa Remus patril skôr do tej druhej skupiny. Nehovorili sme o tom. Rečiam o svojom _postihnutí_ sa starostlivo vyhýbal a ja som sa ho na to nepýtal, aj keď ma tá túžba po poznaní občas mučila.

Byť v tomto dome sám po tak dlhú dobu bolo pre mňa – nové. Blúdil som po ňom a načúval nezvyčajnému tichu- pokiaľ bol Remus doma, vždy ho bolo počuť: buď niečo robil v kuchyni alebo na záhrade, alebo čistil strechu od zarastených trsov trávy či sa venoval kresleniu - pri tom rád počúval hudbu. Pri práci si takmer vždy pohvizdoval a ja som prišiel na to, že mi to celkom chýba. Mal som pocit, že rovnako svojou hrejivou prítomnosťou vyplňuje aj prázdnotu vo mne.

Nazrel som do jeho “ateliéru” - stohy papierov rôznej kvality pokreslené krajinkami ale aj úžasne živými kresbami divokých zvierat, ktoré sa ukrývali v lese tam vonku - vtáky, plazy, jelenie stáda, líščie máďatá...Sadol som si za stôl, tam kde sedával on, keď pracoval. Pocítil som iracionálnu výčitku, že mu leziem do súkromia, ale nemohol som odolať - tie kresby boli naozaj dobré, Remus dokonca zaexperimentoval s mágiou- niektoré sa hýbali.  
 Okrem živej prírody Remus evidentne rád kreslil aj rôzne mapy - lesa, kde boli zakreslené zvieracie cestičky, ale aj miest, ktoré navštívil - tu bol nákres niekoľkých ulíc Londýna (podľa popisu) a štúdia čohosi- aha, to je časť tej školy - Rokfortu. Užasol som.  
Na chodbách sa pohybovali stop, niektoré s popiskami mien - tu je Dumbledore vo svojej pracovni a Poppy práve ide po schodoch k ošetrovni...Náhle som mal pocit, že som to takéto niečo už niekde videl. Lenže pamäť ma zrádzala, tak ako toľkokrát predtým.  
  
V poslednom čase sa to stávalo - škodoradostne mi dala len nakuknúť za svoju temnú oponu, ale potom ju hneď zastrela a ja som sa  mohol len domýšľať, čo sa nachádza na javisku…  
Nakoniec som umne nakreslené mapky so sklamaním odložil.  
  
Odhrnul som kopu pokrčených papierov a objavil ďalší predmet Remusovho umeleckého záujmu - v obchytanom kartónovom obale som našiel kresby ľudí - zrejme jeho priateľov.  
Bol tu Dumbledore zahĺbený do čítania vo svojej pracovni, staršia čarodejnica v širokom klobúku a okuliaroch s hranatým rámom. Pôsobila prísne...žeby ďalšia naša kolegyňa? Mladý chlapec so strapatými čiernymi vlasmi, možno príbuzný.  Skupinové portréty ľudí pri stole - o niečom sa dohadovali. Miešali sa tu práce staršie s novšími, pokiaľ som mohol súdiť. Niektoré boli zrejme ešte zo školy - Remus často kreslil svojich spolužiakov a učiteľov, aby si na tom vycibril svoje umenie. Novšie kresby mali ustálenejší a uhladenejší štýl, neboli také  _náhlivé._  
  
Ďalšia kresba mi -skôr než som tomu stihol zabrániť, spôsobila bodnutie žiarlivosti. Bol na nej príťažlivý mladý muž, rozkošnícky rozvalený v posteli. Nemal na sebe nič, len spodnú časť tela mu zakrývala prikrývka. Remusovi sa podarilo zachytiť šibalskú iskru v jeho oku a úsmev, ktorý vyjadroval... _ach. Aha._  
  
Som hlupák. _Myslel si si, že by medzi vami dvoma mohlo niekedy niečo byť? Ak mal Remus dosah na niečo také krásne, ako bol tento chlap?_  
Cítil som, ako ma pália líca od hanby... _ty si ale idiot Severus Snape._ Zabuchol som obal, nemal som chuť ďalej sa pozerať na tváre, ktoré vzbudili Remusovu pozornosť.  
Vstal som od stola a len letmým pohľadom som skontroloval, či som všetko nechal tak, ako to bolo. Keď som sa otočil, bolestivo som zakopol o polootvorenú zásuvku.  
Zanadával som som, lebo bolesť vzbĺkla v mojej len nedávno uzdravenej nohe. Chcel som zásuvku zavrieť, ale kvôli tomu som ju musel trochu povytiahnuť a - jej obsah ma viac než zaujal.

Boli v nej ďalšie kresby - ako inak. Portréty. Vybral som ten, ktorý bol navrchu.  
Tie sebaisté ťahy uhlíkom zachytávali moju tvár v spánku. Musel to nakresliť nedávno - nad obočím sa mi ťahala jazva. Zrejme to bolo vtedy, keď som zaspal tu na gauči. Pristihol som sa pri tom, že sa usmievam ako imbecil a prešiel som si prstom po tej jazve, po ktorej musel kĺzať pohľadom aj Remus, aby ju tak verne zachytil. Podľa môjho názoru mi ten obrázok viac než lichotil, ale ešte viac ma blažila predstava, ako spím na gauči, vonku zapadá slnko, ktoré vykreslilo moju ostro rezanú tvár v tak lichotivom svetle a Remus sedí tu, na tejto stoličke a tým svojom medovým pohľadom kĺže po mojej tvári a snaží sa jej podobu previesť na papier...  
  
Nazrel som do zásuvky zvedavý, čo ešte sa tam nachádza - _no nie!_ Ďalšie kresby...a na všetkých ja. Väčšina ich musela pochádzať z doby, keď som pôsobil na Rokforte ako učiteľ. Vôbec som na nich nepôsobil tak pokojne ako na tom prvom obrázku - moje oči boli temné a ostražité, ako oči zvieraťa. Niektoré zachytávali len časti tela, ale nepochyboval som, že všetky patria mne. Tu sú dlane...štúdia očí...pier...a - _pre Merlina…!_  
  
Začervenal som sa a kresby strčil nazad do zásuvky.

 

***

 

Bol som úplne vyprahnutý. Dve noci som strávil v lese, ktorý bol spaľovaný mrazom. Stromy už stihol poprášiť prvý sneh, rovnako ako môj kožuch.  Akonáhle som zistil, že som toho schopný, odmiestnil som sa na kraj lesa k domu. Cítil som toho vlka ešte stále niekde vzadu vo svojej hlave, všetka srsť ešte nezmizla a už vôbec nie vybrúsené jeho zmysly. Zväčšené očné zuby ma stále trochu omínali.

Cítil som sa však už dostatočne silný a tak som sa vrátil.  
  
Bolo skoré ráno piateho dňa, čo som odišiel. Kráčal som zamrznutou trávou k domcu, kde bola ešte tma a zaväzoval si šnúry na starých nohaviciach. Všade okolo vládlo ticho a pokoj.  

Nechcel som viac, než sa natiahnuť do svojej postele a celý tento nádherný zimný deň prespať.

Hneď ako som sa vyšplhal po rebríku hore, otočil kľučkou a vstúpil do domu _zacítil som to._  
Vôňu bylín prevarených a cedených, bublajúci kotlík a slabý pach magického ohňa pod ním. Severus musel pripravovať nejaký elixír – a naozaj, v kuchyni som si na stole všimol destilačnú sústavu, kotlík a niekoľko misiek. Zrejme nič zložité, keďže zariadenie domu ostalo v celku.  
  
_Severus...sladká vôňa za jeho ušami, jeho dych voňajúci po káve, pot z jeho podpazušia, keď sa zapadajúce slnko oprelo do okien, vlasy, pokožka, ochlpenie..._  
  
Vybehol som hore po schodoch, poloslepý túžbou.

Pokojne spal. Na nočnom stolíku stála fľaška s elixírom na spánok bez snov.  
Tu v podkroví bola vôňa jeho tela ešte silnejšia. Nemal som vôľu odísť, vlk nado mnou víťazil...Podišiel som k jeho posteli, moje kroky neboli hlasnejšie než chôdza dravca v lese.  
  
Ležal na chrbte, s tvárou odvrátenou, jeho štíhly dlhý krk svietil do prítmia spálne. Mal na sebe staré muklovské tričko a tepláky – videl, že v tom spávam aj ja, tak ma napodobnil. Staromódne nočné úbory ostali nepovšimnuté na dne jeho kufra.  
  
Natiahol som sa a prstami špinavými od lesnej zeme mu odhrnul vlasy z tváre – ovanula ma nová vlna vône.  
Ľahol som si k nemu a pritisol svoj nos k pulzujúcej tepne na jeho krku. Nepokojne sa zavrtel a potom sa strhol, hľadiac na mňa.  
  
„Čo to-“ začal, ale ja som priložil dlaň na jeho ústa.  
  
„ Ššš...“  
  
Nahradil som dlaň svojimi perami a ochutnal ho. Prudko vydýchol nosom a strnulo vyčkával. Neodtiahol sa však, len sa trochu nadvihol na lakťoch. Nesmelo mi bozk oplatil.  
Vnoril som ruku do jeho vlasov, potiahol dozadu a zahryzol do jeho spodnej pery.  
  
Zacítil som z neho _strach._  
  
Mal by som sa stiahnuť – nebolo to bezpečné. Lenže už bolo neskoro.  Tú chybu už som urobil, akonáhle som sa premiestnil k domu.

Bolo to takmer také zlé ako premena. )  
Neovládol som sa a otieralo som sa o neho ako zviera – oňuchával som jeho pokožku, tam, kde voňala najsladšie – vo vlasoch, v podpazuší, v podkolení, _v rozkroku._ Napriek slabej prímesi strachu mi neuniklo, že _bol vzrušený._ Smrteľný koktejl. Zašiel som nosom pod jeho tričko a vyhrnul mu ho, aby si ho mohol vyzliecť.  
  
Jeho modriny bledli a jazvy stále museli bolieť, ale ja som sa o to teraz čerta starého staral. Zasypal som jeho trup a vytŕčajúce bedrové kosti sériou drobných uhryznutí a bozkov Párkrát zasykol od bolesti, ale nezastavil ma. Dýchal čoraz rýchlejšie a keď som mu uvoľnil šnúrky na nohaviciach, na okamih stŕpol...Pre mňa však už nebolo návratu.  
Pohľad v jeho očiach vravel, že by chcel, aby sme na vec išli pomalšie, lenže ten vlk vo mne...ten sa už nedal zastaviť. Vyzliekol som sa a drsne ho prevrátil na brucho.  
  
„ Remus, počkaj...ja, nie- _prosím..._ “  
  
_Vlk zavrčal hlbokým, hrdelným hlasom.  
A ja som v duchu kričal, zúfalo nariekal nech  nech prestane, nechcel som- nechcel som sa na to dívať... _ Lenže to už chytil Severusa zozadu za hrdlo a cítil pod prstami, ako naprázdno prehltol. Naslinil si dva prsty, ktoré ešte stále chutili ako živica - boli opatrené niečím, čo sa už nedalo nazvať pazúrmi, ale zďaleka to ešte neboli ani nechty- a potom nimi preskúmal Severusov vchod – zastonal a mohlo to byť pokojne rovnako bolesťou ako slasťou. Nedokázal som to rozlíšiť a vlkovi to bolo jedno.

Zapracoval na tenkom prstenci svalov, zatiaľ čo sa Severus pod ním chvel, až nakoniec usúdil, že je pripravený. Pritlačil sa k nemu a začal sa do neho ponárať – najprv žaluď vlhký preejakulátom a potom aj celú svoju dĺžku. Bol neúprosný a Severus pod ním zahryzol do vankúša a zovrel v pästi posteľnú plachtu. Ticho zanariekal.  
  
_Ja som vo vnútri vyl a bolelo ma to takmer rovnako ako jeho. V tej chvíli som sa nenávidel. Moja vôľa bola slabá, rovnako slabá ako ja sám...chcel som sa len schúliť v kúte a na nič z toho sa už nepozerať, nič z toho už nepočuť, nič necítiť..._

Lenže _on_ mi to nedovolil.  
Videl som- Severusov napätý chrbát, na ktorom sa objavujú krvavé šrámy, počul som - ako začína stonať, keď sa v ňom vlk začal pohybovať a cítil som – ako sa jeho telo trasie.  
  
Keď som pocítil, že koniec je blízko, zdrapil vlk Severusa za jeho útly bok a začal zúrivo, priam zversky prirážať. Keď sa _to_ stalo, vydralo sa z jeho hrdla – _z môjho hrdla_ – divoké zavytie, akého by nemal byť schopný žiadny človek.  
  
A to som ja nebol.

Po tomto už som nemal žiadne právo nazývať sa tak.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chvíľu mi trvalo, než som sa prestal triasť.

Keď som sa narovnal, v bedrových kĺboch mi zapraskalo, neboli zvyknuté na takú námahu hneď po prebudení. Bolelo ma celé telo. Staré zranenia aj tie nové - pohol som sánkou, aby som si ju napravil. Zaškrípalo to v nej. Na pere som mal krv.   
Remus bol preč.  
  
Vyrútil sa z izby, hneď ako... neveriacky na mňa hľadiac, akoby sa _snáď bál...  
_ __  
To, čo urobil rozhodne nebolo...štandardné. Na počudovanie mi to príliš nevadilo – svedčila o tom mokrá škvrna na posteľnej plachte podo mnou.    
Zo začiatku to dosť bolelo, ale potom sa vo mne rozlial príjemný pocit zakázanej slasti – a začal som si tie drsné výpady skutočne užívať. Bolo neuveriteľne príjemné cítiť nad sebou to tvrdé, silné telo, jeho ruku na mojom hrdle, jeho penis hlboko v sebe, otierajúci sa o moju prostatu a pomaly ale isto ma vedúci do neba...   
  
Opatrne som vstal, natiahol stuhnuté svaly a nahý šiel k starému zájdenému zrkadlu. Prešiel som si po odtlačku zubov na mojom trapézovom svale.   
_ Bolo to možno drsné a neboli v tom žiadne city,ktoré by stáli za reč, ale... _ kto som, aby som sa mohol sťažovať? Páčilo sa mi to. Kurevsky sa mi to páčilo.   
A ktovie, čomu som sa venoval kedysi vo voľnom čase? Možno som sa nechával bičovať....alebo zväzovať.  __  


_V tom sa to stalo. Spomienka._ __  
_Sedeli sme pri raňajkách – zrejme v Rokforte. Bolo tam plno študentov. Ja a ďalších pár ľudí, sme sedeli za veľkým stolom vpredu – zrejme to bol učiteľský stôl. Práve som si nalieval kávu a zdvihol som oči, keď prišiel Remus a sadol si na miesto vedľa mňa._ __  
_Vyzeral príšerne. Cez tvár sa mu tiahla nová jazva, vyzeral pochudnutý a slabý, očami ostražito blúdil po miestnosti. Zrejme bolo pár dní po splne a ja som  z neho cítil les._ __  
_Nepozdravil ma, ani nikoho z kolegov, len slabo kývol a natiahol sa za hriankou a tanierikom s maslom. Ruky sa mu neuveriteľne triasli, ale snažil sa to skryť. Zdalo sa, že si to nikto iný nevšimol. Prebehol som očami po učiteľskom stole – nikto jemu ani mne nevenoval pozornosť._ __  
_Vzal som mu hrianku z rúk a natrel ju maslom. Potom som mu ešte nalial do šálky horúci čaj._ __  
_Spomínam si, ako ma jeho prekvapený a nechápavý výraz pobavil, ale nedal som na sebe nič poznať. Potom som siahol do vrecka a vytiahol odtiaľ malú modrú fiolu. Položil som ju pred Lupina._ __  
_„ Proti zimnici,“ zašepkal som a potom som sa zdvihol zo stoličky, majúc namierené do žalárov._ __  
_Chytil ma za zápästie. Jeho ruka bola úplne skrehnutá chladom._ _Bodaj by aj nie. Bol november._ __  
_„ Severus, vďaka.“ V jeho tvári sa zračila bolesť a ..._ __  
_„ Nie je začo, Lupin.“ odvetil som chladne a pokračoval v ceste._ __  
  
***

  
Sedel som v kresle a bezmyšlienkovite si prechádzal po odtlačku zubov. Bol večer a Remus sa ešte nevrátil. Snažil som sa upokojiť, stráviť tú raňajšiu udalosť a...tiež tú spomienku. Opatroval som si ju ako vzácny drahokam, skúmal som ju do najmenších podrobností...  
  
Oheň v krbe sa rozhorel jasno zelenými plameňmi. Do malej obývačky vstúpil Albus Dumbledore a tváril sa vážne.  
  
„ Severus-“

Vstal som, náhle znepokojený. Remusova  _ značka  _ sa skryla pod golierom košele.

„ Stalo sa niečo? Kde je Remus?“

„ Je v poriadku. Severus...musím ťa požiadať, aby si išiel so mnou.“

„ Kam?“

„ Našiel som pre teba nové útočisko.“

_ Takže takto to je.  _ Pohodlne som sa oprel, ruky na opierky.  
  
„ Nie _. _ “

„ Čože?“ spýtal sa Albus, náhle zmätený. Vráska medzi obočím sa mu prehĺbila. 

„ Vravím nie. Ostanem tu.“

„ To ti žiaľ nemôžem dovoliť,“ takmer neznateľne pokrútil hlavou a v jeho hlase bola obava.

„ Kto vôbec ste, aby ste mi niečo zakazovali?“

Albusovo obočie vyletelo nahor.  „ Zdá sa, že sa ti vracia tvoja stará povaha...“  
  
 Tak nech.   
  
„ Povedzte Remusovi – pretože on vás sem evidentne poslal – že nikam nejdem.“

Albus si ho chvíľku premeriaval.

„ I tvoja stará tvrdohlavosť,“ povedal nakoniec.

„ Odovzdám tvoj odkaz Remusovi. Ale je to posledný krát – nie som sova.“

Zazdalo sa mi, že v kútiku jeho oka som zazrel náznak smiechu, ale ruku do ohňa by som za to nedal.    
Potom sa otočil, aby si nabral za hrsť hop-šup prášku z krbovej rímsy.

„ Dumbledore...?“

Obzrel sa.

„ Povedzte mu, nech sa vráti,“ dodal som miernejšie.

Myklo mu kútikmi, prikývol a žmurkol na mňa. V nasledujúcej chvíli bol preč. 

 

***  
  


Lenže Remus sa nevrátil. 

Ani v ten deň, ani nasledujúci. Nevrátil sa ani koncom týždňa.  V pondelok večer som sedel za kuchynským stolom a pozeral sa vonku na západ slnka. Tiene tvorili  pod stromami zvláštne šero, ktoré ma priťahovalo. Rád som v noci vychádzal von a prechádzal sa  tade, načúval zvukom lesa a nie raz som sa pristihol pri tom, že čakám, až začujem vytie...neozvalo sa  však nič. Sklamane som sa vracal do prázdneho a chladného domu, pretože som sa naobťažoval  s rozkladaním ohňa, aj keď nočné mrazy boli už poriadne ostré a lístia na stromoch už veľa neostalo. Vzduch voňal a  vábil ma...ja som však čakal. Deň za dňom, večer za večerom.

Vedel som byť trpezlivý. Nevedel som či všeobecne, alebo to dokážem  len kvôli Remusovi, ale vedel som jedno – túžil som po tom, aby vo mne znovu prebudil _...mňa. A to akokoľvek. _

  
***

  
Sledoval som, ako sa slnko posúva po starom zaprášenom koberci. Kedysi bol ten vzor iste honosný, bohato zdobený. Teraz bol pošliapaný rovnako ako ja.   
Ležal som schúlený v kúte tejto miestnosti, sledoval, ako sa vonku strieda deň s nocou a to, ako pomaly schne jedlo na tanieri.

Dvere sa s vrzgotom otvorili. V mojom zornom poli sa objavili staré kožené topánky.   
  
„ Ako dlho tu chceš ešte takto ležať?“   
  
Zdvihol som zrak. Sirius vyzeral rovnako zanedbane ako som sa ja cítil, ale oproti mne žiaril ako slniečko. Pozeral sa na mňa zvrchu s rukami vo vreckách nohavíc. Toto som mal na ňom rád – nikdy mi nepomáhal, ak som o to nestál.  Tu na Grimmauldovom námestí v dome jeho rodiny som sa ocitol potom, ako som si uvedomil, že nemám kam ísť. Po tom ako som...

„ Navždy.“

Sirius pokrútil hlavou.    
  
„ Tvoje odhodlanie by som chcel mať. Povieš mi niekedy, čo sa vlastne stalo? To si Snapa zabil? Mimochodom, vôbec by som ti to nezazlieval. A Dumbledore nechce nič prezradiť.“

Znovu som uprel pohľad na putujúci slnečný lúč, v ktorom tancovali zrnká prachu.

„Horšie, Sirius...“ zašepkal som.

„ Horšie? Nechápem...“ uškrnul sa Sirius a prisadol si ku mne na zem.

„ Ale chápeš,“ pozrel som sa na neho. 

Nastalo ticho, ticho naplnené len nevyslovenými spomienkami. Našimi spoločnými.

„Hádam si len...“

 

_ Bolo to v poslednom ročníku. _ _  
_ _ Nebolo to pred splnom, ani po ňom. Bol som úplne...alebo takmer úplne príčetný. Boli sme v našej izbe sami, James bol niekde s Lily a Peter ešte stále v nemocničnom krídle krvácal po nehode na hodine Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory.  _

_ Vtedy som už vedel, čo sa mi páči. A Sirius rád experimentoval.  _ __  
_ V tú noc vytiahol veľmi ilegálne na internát prepašovanú fľašu Ogdenskej whisky. Popíjali sme a smiali sa, mali sme radosť, že náš život za školskými múrmi končí a tešili sa na niečo nové. Aj keď moje vyhliadky neboli príliš ružové.  _ __  
_ Náhle  pohladil jednu z mojich najčerstvejších jaziev. Jeho ruka putovala dolu mojím krkom a na hruď. _ __  
_ „Bolí to?“ _ __  
_ „ Už nie. “ _ __  
_ Sirius sa uškrnul tým svojim neodolateľným úsmevom.  _ __  
_ „ To som nemyslel.“ _ __  
__  
__ Jeho ústa chutili ako whisky a dym a krv...ako život. Nebol môj prvý, ale bol prvý, ku komu som niečo cítil. Napriek tomu som sa ani len nesnažil držať na uzde.  
A bol aj prvý, kto ma nakoniec zranil. Sirius bol rád submisívny, niekedy to trvalo aj celé hodiny, ale bol to on, čo si odo mňa niečo vzal.  
A keď sme skončili, bol som to ja, kto bol zničený a úplne sám. Nezazlieval som mu to. Bol jednoducho taký. A bol to jeden z mála mojich priateľov. Nemohol som si dovoliť ho stratiť pre takú...malichernosť. __  
  


_  
_ „ Ach, Remus...“ povedal nešťastne Sirius a znelo to ako zakňučanie. „ Prečo...prečo on? A nesnaž sa mi nahovoriť, že by si to urobil, aj keby ti  _ nevoňal.  _ Viem ako to u teba funguje.“

„ To je snáď jedno nie -“ prevrátil som sa na chrbát a pozeral do popraskaného stropu.  
  
„- ja som ho v podstate  _ znásilnil _ “. Keď som to vyslovil, ostalo mi zle ako v ten prvý deň. V to ráno.   
  
Sirius chvíľu nič nehovoril. Pre neho boli vzťahy len hrou, mal mnoho priateliek aj priateľov, väčšinu na jednu noc. Aj keď v Azkabane a nedobrovoľnom domácom väzení sa to iste zmiernilo. Ako spomenul – vedel, že u mňa to funguje inak. Alebo skôr –  _ u vlka.  _ Nepáril sa s nikým, kto mu nevoňal. Takých ľudí bolo málo. A mne Severus voňal –  _ neuveriteľne.  _ A bolo to tak vždy.A ja som mu ublížil tým najodpornejším spôsobom. 

„ Odhliadnuc od toho, aký je to hnusák...“  ľahol si nakoniec Sirius ku mne, hlavu k hlave a prehodil s neznesiteľnou ľahkosťou. „- spýtal si sa ho, či to vidí rovnako?“

„ Čože?“

„ Možno to tak vôbec nevníma...pamätám si, že si v istých veciach vždy bol veľmi dobrý. Niekedy dosť tvrdý, ale napríklad mne sa to páčilo. A aj keď ma vrcholne znechucuje pomyslenie, že ja a Snape máme rovnaké...chúťky, je tu taká možnosť, nie?“

Stará bolesť znovu vystrčila nos a vetrila. Trpko som sa usmial.

„ Obávam sa, že nie.“

„ Mal by si sa ho spýtať na názor. A nenechávať ho samého vo svojom dome pridlho. Je to tvoj domov. A pokiaľ viem,  on odtiaľ odmieta odísť. “

Povzdychol som si.   
„ Ja viem.“

„ Remus – on tam na teba čaká,“ pozrel na mňa tým svojim pohľadom neochvejným ako hviezda, podľa ktorej dostal meno.  

Nebolo kam ujsť. 


	13. Chapter 13

V dome bola tma. Pozeral som sa vonku na malú čistinu, ktorú zalieval svit ubúdajúceho mesiaca.    
Za ten týždeň, ktorý som strávil sám, som si na ticho, ktoré tu vládlo, už celkom zvykol. Občas som si pustil starý gramofón, ale hudba mi len pripomínala ten večer, keď sme sa prvý krát zblížili...keď som začal tušiť, že medzi nami niečo bolo.  
Nazbieral som podľa starého výtlačku  _ Tisíc zázračných bylín a húb _ pomerne slušnú zbierku rastlín, ktoré sa teraz sušili v podkroví. Dokonca som objavil aj niekoľko koreňov  _ Prilbice - vlčieho moru,  _ čo ma nesmiernej potešilo, alebo skôr tú naivnú nádej vo mne, že jedného dňa si spomeniem. 

V tom sa na okraji lesa niečo pohlo a ja som uvidel smerom k domu kráčať...  
  
Bol ešte vychudnutejší než naposledy, mal na sebe muklovské oblečenie, ktoré som na ňom ešte nevidel, ale kráčal rozhodne. 

Dvere sa so škrípaním otvorili. Videl som jeho siluetu v tmavej chodbe, mávol prútikom a svetlá v dome sa rozhoreli a naplnili ho mäkkým teplým svetlom.  
Pozeral sa na mňa.   
Vystrčil som bojovne bradu v očakávaní, zniesť akékoľvek jeho _Musíš odísť_ alebo _Nemôžeš_  či _Nesmieš._ __  
Mlčky podišiel ku mne, ruky vo vreckách.  
  
„ Prepáč,“ zašepkal. „ Dokážeš mi odpustiť?“  
  
„ Len ak už nikdy neujdeš z domu.“  
  
„ Nechcel som...ja...“  
  
Urobil som krok k nemu.  
  
„ Remus...páčilo sa mi to,“ zašepkal som ako nejaké temné priznanie. Aj keď som mal skôr chuť vykričať to do celého sveta.  
Chvíľu na mňa hľadel bezvýrazne a stáli sme v tichu. Bolo počuť len svrčky zvonku.  
  
„ Ty...“  
  
Urobil som k nemu ďalší krok.  
  
„ Nie je toho veľa, na čo sa môžem spoľahnúť....ale viem, že ty – ma priťahuješ. Je mi jedno kým sme boli a či si ma v škole mlátil,“  
Remus preglgol.  
  
„- teraz viem, že chcem byť s tebou. Cítim sa s tebou v bezpečí. “  
  
„ Zbláznil si sa.“

„Možno. Ale v to ráno som si na niečo spomenul.“

 

*** 

 

Rozpovedal mi historku, na ktorú som už takmer zabudol. Bolo to v ten rok, keď som prišiel učiť na Rokfort. Zo začiatku som mal dojem, že nenávisť, ktorú sme k sebe cítili sa nezmenšila ani po rokoch - hoci nie je pravda, že som ho vždy skutočne nenávidel. Skôr som ho ľutoval a neznášal som seba za to, že som nezakročil, keď Jamesove a Siriusove výčiny presiahli únosnú medzu.   
Nechcel som ich stratiť ako priateľov - boli jediní, koho som na Rokforte mal. A predstava, že by som sa postavil na Severusovu stranu...no, vtedy sa mi zdala absurdná. Aj keď som vedel, že Lilly by ma určite podporila…   
  
Ale v ten rok, keď som na Rokfort vrátil ako učiteľ, niečo sa udialo...niečo sa zmenilo. Snape bol na prvý pohľad rovnako povýšenecký a nepríjemný ako zvyčajne, ale našli sa okamihy, keď som...keď som takpovediac zahliadol jeho ľudskú stránku. Pomáhal mi s elixírom, aby som si počas splnu udržal ľudskú myseľ, sem tam mi podstrčil aj niečo navyše - a v to ráno, ktoré práve opisoval, v to ráno som mu bol neuveriteľne vďačný a uvedomil som si, že ma fascinuje  _ jeho vôňa. _ _   
_   
Snažil som sa od neho držať ďalej, lebo som to považoval - a stále považujem - za  __ vlkolačiu vec. Za neprijateľnú vec.  Dúfal som vtedy, že ho môžem ochrániť - ale bola to len ilúzia. Vlk skôr či neskôr dostane to čo chce.

Keď mi rozpovedal tú spomienku, oči mu žiarili spôsobom, aký som u neho ešte nezažil. 

“ ….a preto myslím, že by sme v tom mali pokračovať,” ukončil s istotou svoje rozprávanie.

“ Pokračovať ...v čom?”

“ No - v tomto-” urobil gesto, ktoré naznačovalo spojenie medzi nami.

Vyvalil som na neho oči.  
  
“ Nie Severus - je to priveľmi nebezpečné. Pozri - netajím to, že  _ vlk  _ ťa chce. Ak by som bol opatrnejší -   _ tá vec  _ by sa už nemusela opakovať a ty tu budeš môcť ostať”

“ Ale ja chcem, aby sa opakovala!” prehlásil rozhodne. “ Remus, ja viem, že si z toho zmätený, v tom sme na tom rovnako - ty nevieš, či po mne túži vlk, alebo ty sám - a ja,”   
  
Chcel som niečo namietnuť, ale zdvihol ruku aby ma umlčal. Potom ňou chytil moje zápästie a naklonil sa ku mne.

“ Zdá sa, že mi naše emocionálne spojenie pomáha nachádzať spomienky - aspoň tie, ktoré sa týkajú teba. Takže Remus - ja ťa žiadam, pomôž mi. Sľubujem, že ak sa mi pamäť vráti, nebudem ťa už viac obťažovať, ak-”

Pustil mi ruku, “- ak o to nebudeš už viac stáť.”

“ Ako to myslíš?”

“ Nie je to jasné?” náhle prevrátil oči, vstal z kresla a prechádzal sa po miestnosti, až zastal pred oknom.

“ Chcem, aby sme spolu spali.... Nechcem od teba nejaký emocionálny vklad. A ja sa ho tiež vynasnažím udržať v únosných medziach. Môže to byť čisto... _ telesné. _ ”

Posledné slovo zaznelo prázdno a duto. Nikdy som nechcel vzťah tohoto typu. Príliš mi to pripomínalo Siriusa - na druhej strane, u Severusa nehrozilo, že by mi zajtra alebo pozajtra utiekol za nejakým zaujímavejším objektom. 

“ To je ale šialený nápad...”

Otočil sa ku mne a jeho oči boli temné a odhodlané.

“ Máš nejaký lepší? Odkedy som tu, nevybavila sa mi žiadna poriadna spomienka, okrem názvov zopár bylín a zaklínadiel.”

“ Severus, ja neviem...”

“ Ja viem,” náhle bol pri mne, oprel sa o opierky na ruky a kľakol si predo mňa.

“ Remus - pretiahni ma znova.  _ Prosím. _ ”   
  
Dlaňou sa zľahka dotkol môjho stehna a aj keď bolo v dome pomerne chladno, cítil som, ako ten dotyk pálil.

Zľahka putoval dlaňou hore, až k rozkroku. Cítil som, ako vlk niekde hlboko vo mne vrčí  _ blahom.  _ Môj penis zareagoval prakticky ihneď. Bol som príliš vyčerpaný  a aj keď som necítil, že by nado mnou preberal vládu, celkom jednoznačne som cítil - že ma Severusova vôňa vzrušuje a spomínam si na to ráno, keď... _ nie. Tentokrát to bude iné. Budem k nemu nežný, budem… _

Severus trochu zatlačil a mne sa vydral z krku vzdych. Pozrel som sa na neho - jeho tvár bola vážna, bolo na nej badať vzrušenie, nedočkavosť.   
  
“ Ako to chceš?” spýtal som sa ho vyschnutým hrdlom.   
  
“ Poďme do kúpeľne,” navrhol.

***

Remus prútikom rozsvietil svetlo. Vyčkávavo sa na mňa pozrel, akoby sa ma bál dotknúť. Opatrne som zdvihol ruky k jeho tvári - bol neoholený a jeho strnisko malo rovnakú farbu ako jeho vlasy - temná, zemitá hnedá a presvitajúcim striebrom. Hladil som jeho jazvy i vrásky v kútikoch očí i úst - radosť i bolesť stoviek mesiacov… Pobozkal som ho. Chutil ako čaj a karamel..a trošku ako sušienky? Usmial som, zatiaľ čo som ochutnával jeho spodnú peru. Trochu sa uvoľnil.   
“ Čo je?” usmial sa tiež neisto, proti mojim ústam.   
  
“ Páči sa mi, ako chutíš,” zašepkal som.   
  
Jeho ruky mi blúdil po ramenách a chrbte, opatrne, hoci zranenia už boli takmer zahojené. Zovrel spodný okraj mojej košele a na chvíľku zaváhal. Krátko som prikývol a zdvihol som ruky, aby mi ju mohol prevliecť cez hlavu. Urobil som to isté - jeho trup bol posiaty jazvami, rovnako ako ten môj - akurát Remusova pokožka mala tmavý nádych, zatiaľ čo ja som bol stále smrteľne biely. A tiež bol svalnatejší. Trochu som sa zahanbil za môj prepadnutý hrudník.

Všimol si, kam sa pozerám a zdvihol mi bradu, aby sa stretol s mojim pohľadom. Nepovedal nič, len sa znovu zmocnil mojich úst. Cítil som na bedre jeho erekciu a tá moja na seba nedala dlho čakať. Pritisol sa ku mne a ja som zadkom narazil do umývadla. Bozk sa stával naliehavejším a zúfalejším, Remus skúmal, ochutnával a jemne hrýzol. Nakoniec siahol po opasku mojich nohavíc. Bolo vidno, ako veľmi sa ovláda.  
  
Náhle ma otočil a ja som nás zbadal vo veľko zrkadle nad umývadlom. Remus stál za mnou a naše pohľady sa znovu stretli. Rozopol mi opasok a stiahol nohavice, takže som sa teraz o jeho rázporok opieral nahým zadkom. Trochu som sa predklonil a oprel sa. Remus zavzdychal a na chvíľu zavrel oči.   
Ale len na chvíľu.  
Keď ich znova otvoril, mal som dojem, že som tam zazrel niečo z toho rána, keď sa ma zmocnil prvý raz, že som zazrel _vlka._ Avšak bolo to rýchlo preč. Miesto toho na mňa hľadel len veľmi ľudský...a veľmi vzrušený muž.   
Svojou rukou mi siahol medzi nohy a dotkol sa mojich semenníkov. Mal teplú ruku a drsné, mozoľnaté prsty, ktorými skúmal hrádzu. Po chrbtici mi prebehol príjemný mráz a ja som pevnejšie zovrel umývadlo. Zvuk, ktorý sa mi vydral z hrdla, akoby mi ani nepatril. Bol zvláštne vysoký. Naklonil som hlavu nabok a Remus ihneď využil situáciu - zubami preskúmal citlivé miesto na mojom krku, kde pomaly bledla minulotýždňová modrina.  
Všimol si ju.  
“ Prepáč,” zašepkal a nežne ju bozkával, zatiaľ čo prstami pomaly krúžil okolo môjho otvoru.  
Naprázdno som prehltol.  
“T-to nič,” podarilo sa mi zo seba dostať.  
  
Siahol popri mojom boku do zásuvky vedľa umývadla a vybral odtiaľ téglik s nápisom _Krém madam Amoressovej pre šťastné chvíľky._ Aj by som sa nad tým hlúpym názvom zasmial, ale Remus si už z neho nabral na prsty a keď sa ma trochu chladným gélom dotkol a pokúsil sa do mňa  vniknúť, stratil som slová i dych. Znovu som v zrkadle našiel jeho oči a strácal sa v nich, zatiaľ čo ma dolu vytrvalo spracovával. Vyzeral odhlodlane, zatiaľ čo moja tvár -vyzeral som...bezbranne.  
Keď som bol uvoľnený, rozopol aj svoj opasok a natrel svoj penis vrstvou _krému._ _  
_Trochu mnou trhlo, keď do mňa ponoril svoj žaluď.  
“ V poriadku?” spýtal sa chrapľavým hlasom.  
Zmohol som sa len na prikývnutie.  
Pokračoval a onedlho sa do mňa ponoril celý. Chvíľu tak ostal, než sa začal pohybovať, pomaly, vláčne, s citom. Bolo to úplne iné, ako v ten prvý raz, ale nie zlé...cítil som za sebou jeho silné telo, jeho širokú dlaň, ktorou mi prechádzal po rebrách a boku, zatiaľ čo sa do mňa ponáral, znovu a znovu, čoraz rýchlejšie.  
Jeho dych bol hlasný a prerývaný, ale ja som vzdychal - len matne som si uvedomoval, že zniem ako muž, ktorý si naozaj užíva…  
  
Keď Remus začal prirážať, oprel som sa rukou o zrkadlo. Bola to ruka s tetovaním, ktoré teraz prekrývali krížom krážom čerstvo zahojené jazvy. Sledoval som v zrkadle Remusov pohľad - hľadel na ten obrazec a vyzeral, akoby ho niečo zabolelo...vtedy len natiahol ruku, pohladil ma po predlaktí a ovinul mi prsty okolo zápästia, priložil mi ruku krížom na hruď, to isté zopakoval aj s druhou a držal ma ako vo zveráku. Cítil som horúčku sálajúcu z jeho tela ako z vysokej pece a chcel som, aby ma ten oheň úplne pohltil. Vytrvalo mi pozeral do očí, zatiaľ čo ma šukal, až kým sa nedostal nad okraj priepasti - zamračil sa a ja som videl ako sa na jeho čele perlí pot. Zovrel ma ešte pevnejšie, zavrel oči a prirazil - _raz, dvakrát, trikát-_ a ja som pocítil, ako vo mne pomaly rozlieva láva, spaľuje ma na uhoľ a pomaly steká dolu stehnami. Chvíľku sme tak stáli, kým sa neprestal triasť.  
  


Potom ma bez slova ma otočil a prstami prešiel po celej mojej dĺžke. Môj penis bol vlhký preejakulátom, doteraz sa mu nikto nevenoval.    
Potom si predo mňa kľakol na jedno koleno a bez varovania ma pohltil takmer po koreň. Prekvapením som zasykol, ale on sa nedal vôbec vyviesť z rovnováhy. Jazykom ma skúsene spracovával a sal, a ja som zaboril prsty do jeho strapatých krátkych vlasov. I keď bol pohľad na neho podo mnou hypnotický, čoskoro som zavrel oči aj ja a nechal sa unášať na vlne slasti, ktorú mi poskytoval.    
Hrdlom vydával vrčivé zvuky a tie vibrácie ma čoskoro doviedli do raja.   
  


_ Bola noc. Kráčal som dlhou, temnou chodbou. V tom som zacítil pred sebou pohyb. _ _   
_ _ Bol tam chlapec - jasné, Harry Potter, chlapec, ktorý v celej tej šaráde, ktorú Dumbledore nazýval mojim životom hral podstatnú úlohu.  Hľadel na mňa s neskrývaným nepriateľstvom a ja som mu to rád oplácal -  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ...vynorila sa hlbšia spomienka. Áno, tá nenávisť pramenila číro zo vzťahu k jeho otcovi, ale zároveň, tento bol dôvodom, prečo prežil. Respektíve -bol to vzťah k jeho matke, prečo som ho zachránil. Ona bola tým najčistejším, najskvelejším stvorením, aké som kedy mal česť v tomto slzavom údolí poznať. Osud má však zmysel pre humor a ako sme rástli,  ona sa zahľadela do toho Pottera…. _ __   
  


_ … ale mňa tiež neobišiel. Ako sa mi Lily vzďaľovala, tak som sa aj ja vzďaľoval jej - aj keď som to nikomu nikdy nepovedal. Ona ostala v mojom srdci navždy, ako hmlistá spomienka na niečo čisté a krásne. Nebola mi však súdená - to čo mi bolo súdené, bola neopätovaná láska, ukradnuté pohľady, bolesť a poníženie, ale aj temná vášeň, ktorá sa rozhorela v mojom vnútri a neopustila ma nikdy - uvedomil som si to práve v ten rok, keď sa vrátil na Rokfort... _

 

Keď som sa mu urobil do úst, podlomili sa mi kolená a musel som sa vzadu zachytiť umývadla. Vstal a podoprel ma, venujúc mi bozk, ešte trochu lepkavý mojim semenom.    
Usmieval sa.   
“ To bolo...”   
Nemo som prikývol a oprel sa spoteným čelom o jeho rameno.    


“ Sprcha?”    



End file.
